A Romantic Story About Sungmin (REMAKE)
by kyumingjoy
Summary: Dalam hidupnya, impian Sungmin hanyalah ingin menjadi perempuan yang biasa-biasa saja. Tetapi ternyata apa yang dia inginkan meskipun sederhana, tidak semudah itu menjadi kenyataan. Semuanya hancur. KyuMin Fanfiction. Maincast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin Rate : M Genderswitch (GS)
1. Chapter 1 Prolog

**Chapter 1: Prolog**

 **KyuMin Fanfiction**

 **A Romantic Story About Sungmin**

 **(Remake dari novel 'A Romantic Story About Serena' karya Santhy Agatha)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maincast:**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Lee Sungmin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rate : M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : DLDR, Genderswitch, Mature Content, Sex Activity**

 **.**

 **.**

Prolog

Dalam hidupnya, impian Sungmin hanyalah ingin menjadi perempuan yang biasa-biasa saja. Dia ingin menikah dengan Donghae kekasihnya, membentuk keluarga kecil yang bahagia, lalu seperti akhir kisah klise lainnya, bergandengan tangan di usia senja, melangkah menuju matahari terbenam.

Tetapi ternyata apa yang dia inginkan meskipun sederhana, tidak semudah itu menjadi kenyataan. Kecelakaan itu telah merenggut semua yang diimpikannya, orang tuanya, merenggut rencana pernikahannya dengan Donghae yang kemudian tak berdaya dan membuatnya harus berjuang sendirian, dan menghancurkan semua mimpi-mimpinya yang sebelumnya terbungkus dalam rencana masa depan yang tersusun rapi. Semuanya hancur.

Dalam perjuangannya untuk bangkit itulah Sungmin harus berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun, seorang pengusaha muda kaya yang sombong, arogan, suka memaksakan kehendak, dan…

Memiliki obsesi seksual terpendam terhadap Sungmin. Sungmin membutuhkan Kyuhyun demi menyelamatkan Donghae, sedangkan Kyuhyun membutuhkan Sungmin untuk memuaskan hasrat obsesif yang terus menerus menyiksanya terhadap Sungmin.

Dua manusia yang seharusnya tidak pernah bersilang jalan inipun dipertemukan oleh keadaan. Dua manusia yang saling membenci satu sama lain tetapi dikalahkan oleh hasrat dan kebutuhan. Hubungan mereka panas membara, luar biasa sampai mereka bisa terbakar habis di dalamnya. Mereka menjalin hubungan karena keterpaksaan, yang lama kelamaan menjadi hubungan saling membutuhkan, saling merindukan dan saling memuaskan dan… akhirnya menyerah untuk saling mencintai.

Sampai kemudian tiba saatnya Sungmin harus memilih antara hasratnya pada Kyuhyun, lelaki arogan yang terus menerus menyakitinya tetapi berhasil merenggut hatinya, atau cintanya kepada Donghae, lelaki yang baik, yang pernah meninggalkannya untuk berjuang sendirian, tetapi tetap menjaga janjinya dalam sebentuk cincin pertunangan di jari manisnya.

.

.

 **TBC/END?**

Halooo! Long time no see yaaa readerskuu hehe(emang masih punya readers?wkwk). maaf yaaa aku hiatus lamaaa sekali. Soalnya aku sedang disibukkan dengan tugas sekolah dan UAS nih huhu. Dan aku juga sempet lupa password akun ffn aku hehehe. Tapi sekarang aku udah free jadi aku balik hehee. Kyumingjoy is back back back! Hoho.  
ohya, aku juga mau minta maaf sama readers aku yang udah baca fanfic yang berjudul Dirty Little Secret karena aku ga bias lanjutin ceritanya. Karena itu ff Remake dari wattpad dan authornya juga ngga lanjutin ceritanya, plus otak aku juga buntu banget untuk buat sendiri lanjutan ceritanya. Mianeee chingudeul. Dan gomawo udah review, follows, dan favorite ff aku yaa!

Sekarang aku kembali dengan ff Kyumin juga dan Remake juga. Kali ini aku remake dari novel **'A Romantic Story About Serena' karya Santhy Agatha**. Semua murni karyanya, aku hanya mengganti cast nya dengan cast favorite aku. Kalau ada yang nggak suka silahkan klik 'back' saja yaaa! Dan kemungkinan aku akan meng-update ff ini dua hari sekali.

Terimakasih dan selamat membaca!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **KyuMin Fanfiction**

 **A Romantic Story About Sungmin**

 **(Remake dari novel 'A Romantic Story About Serena' karya Santhy Agatha)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maincast:**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Lee Sungmin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rate : M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : DLDR, Genderswitch, Mature Content, Sex Activity**

 **.**

 **.**

AUTHOR POV

' _kenapa dia harus repot-repot menyuruhku menemuinya sendiri hanya untuk mengambil payung? Dia kan bisa menyuruh office boy untuk mengembalikannya, atau jika dia tak sempat, dia kan bisa menyuruh sekertarisnya untuk mengurus payung itu.'_ Apalagi Sungmin tahu bosnya itu sangat sibuk, gosip yang terdengar mengatakan Tuan Cho Kyuhyun adalah workaholic sejati yang menghabiskan waktu 20 jam sehari untuk bekerja.

' _atau, kenapa tidak dia buang saja payung itu? Toh aku juga tak akan berani menagihnya,'_ pikir Sungmin sambil mengerutkan kening di dalam lift yang mengarah ke lantai 14, lantai khusus CEO mereka. Ini kali kedua dia ke ruangan ini, sungguh tak disangka, dua tahun bekerja disini dia hampir tak pernah bertatapan langsung dengan sang pemimpin tertinggi yang diagung-agungkan itu, tetapi sekarang, dua hari berturut-turut dia dipanggil menghadap Tuan Cho Kyuhyun.

Lift terbuka dan dia dihadapkan pada ruang tunggu yang nyaman dan mewah. Sekertaris yang sama, wanita setengah baya yang terlihat kaku dan efisien itu menatap Sungmin dengan tidak percaya, sepertinya dia juga bertanya-tanya kenapa pegawai rendahan macam ini sampai dua kali dipanggil menghadap langsung ke sang CEO, padahal setahunya Tuan Cho Kyuhyun hanya berkomunikasi dengan anggota direksi, manajer dan kepala bagian unit perusahaannya, itupun lewat meeting resmi perusahaan dan melalui seleksi janji temu yang rumit.

"Tuan Cho Kyuhyun sudah ada di dalam, beliau sudah menunggu anda, saya sudah menginformasikan kedatangan anda lewat intercom dan beliau mempersilahkan anda langsung masuk", gumam sekertaris itu dingin.

Kyuhyun baru saja menyelesaikan meeting penting dan dengan segera kembali ke ruangannya. Mengingat alasan yang membuat dia begitu terburu-buru kembali, membuatnya mengerutkan dahi, dia sudah menelpon atasan Sungmin tadi pagi, menjelaskan alasan keterlambatan gadis itu. Dan atasan Sungmin begitu kegirangan karena teleponnya, hingga seolah-olah tak peduli lagi kenapa Sungmin sampai terlambat.

' _yah mungkin setidaknya gadis itu akan berterimakasih padaku... atau malah jengkel?'_ Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis, menilik sifat gadis itu, sepertinya Sungmin akan semakin jengkel dengannya. Setelah dengan serius mempelajari berkas-berkas yang diantarkan bagian personalia padanya, Kyuhyun termenung.

Gadis itu tidak bohong, kedua orang tuanya memang telah meninggal, dan alamat tempat tinggalnya memang terdaftar sebagai flat sederhana, bahkan gadis itu tidak mengisi nama saudara atau kerabat dekat yang bisa dihubungi.

 _'Saya tinggal sendiri'_ , begitu ucapnya tadi. Apakah gadis itu benar-benar sebatang kara seperti ceritanya. Kalau dia tanpa keluarga dan hanya tinggal di flat sederhananya, untuk apa dia meminjam uang sebesar 40 juta ke perusahaan yang harus dilunasi dengan memotong gajinya selama bertahun-tahun?

Apakah dia sakit? Memikirkan kemungkinan itu, dada Kyuhyun langsung berdenyut nyeri. Tidak! Putusnya setelah termenung sejenak, gadis itu sehat, kalau tidak dia pasti tidak akan lolos seleksi test kesehatan yang sangat ketat untuk masuk ke perusahaan ini.

Kalau begitu, dia pasti gadis yang suka menghambur-hamburkan uang, Kyuhyun menyimpulkan. Yeah, segalanya akan menjadi lebih mudah. Kyuhyun rela memberikan uang sebanyak yang Sungmin mau asal Sungmin mau melayaninya. Ia sangat kaya, dan memiliki gadis seperti Sungmin yang benar-benar memacu hasratnya memang layak diberi sedikit pengorbanan.

Lamunannya terhenti ketika intercom berbunyi memberitahukan kedatangan Sungmin. Kyuhyun menunggu penuh antisipasi, seperti seekor singa yang menanti mangsanya. Dia punya penawaran bagus, dan jika gadis itu seperti yang diduganya, Sungmin pasti tak akan mampu menolaknya.

"Pak Kim mengatakan Anda memanggil saya untuk mengambil payung saya yang tadi tertinggal", gumam Sungmin sopan ketika Kyuhyun mempersilahkannya duduk.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab hingga Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun bingung, lelaki itu sedang menatapnya dalam seolah sedang berkonsentrasi pada sesuatu tetapi pikirannya seolah tak ada di situ.

"Tuan Cho?" Lelaki itu mengerjap. "Oh! Payung" gumamnya seolah baru teringat akan hal itu, "ada di meja sekretarisku, kau bisa memintanya padanya", _'lalu kenapa sang CEO ini, yang katanya sangat sibuk menyuruhku menghadapnya?'_ Sungmin mengerutkan kening, ketika Kyuhyun sepertinya tidak akan berkata apa-apa lagi, Sungmin segera bangkit dari kursinya.

"Kalau begitu saya akan segera mengambilnya, maaf sudah merepotkan Anda. Permisi Tuan Cho", gumamnya setengah berbalik,

"Tunggu Sungmin-ssi!",

Suara lelaki itu terdengar lembut, dan dengan enggan Sungmin membalikkan tubuh.

Lelaki itu ternyata sudah bangkit dari kursinya, memutari meja dan berdiri berhadapan dengan Sungmin, "Aku meralat ucapanku tadi pagi",gumamnya misterius.

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya, "Tentang...?"

"Tentang kau bukan tipeku dan aku tidak mungkin tertarik padamu, sebenarnya selama ini aku memperhatikanmu karena tak tahu kenapa, kau membuatku sangat bergairah", mulut Sungmin ternganga dan dia tak mampu berkata-kata, pernyataan itu begitu mengagetkan bagaikan petir di siang bolong.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku...hmm, bukan kekasih, melainkan hmm… Wanita simpanan?", Kyuhyun tampak sangat bersemangat dengan tawarannya sehingga tidak memperhatikan ekspresi shock Sungmin, "Kau hanya perlu melayaniku di ranjang, memuaskanku", suaranya menjadi rendah dan merayu, "Dan kau tak perlu khawatir akan rugi, kau tahu aku kekasih yang murah hati, aku akan membelikanmu apartemen mewah sehingga kau bisa pindah dari flat kecilmu itu, dengan begitu aku bisa leluasa mengunjungimu setiap malam, dan aku akan menanggung biaya kehidupanmu, apapun yang kau inginkan akan kuberikan, mobil mewah, perhiasan mahal , pakaian rancangan designer terkenal, perawatan di salon terkemuka, aku tahu kau menyukainya Sungmin karena gaya hidupmu sepertinya sangat mahal sampai-sampai kau harus berhutang puluhan juta pada perusahaan. Bahkan mungkin kalau kau bisa menyenangkanku, hutangmu itu akan ku lunasi. Bagaimana Sungmin? Aku akan memenuhi semua permintaanmu dan kau hanya harus ada saat aku membutuhkanmu"

Ketika Kyuhyun akhirnya mengakhiri pidatonya, Sungmin sudah begitu pucat sampai tak bisa berkata-kata. Tawaran itu memang amat sangat menggoda, apabila ditawarkan pada pelacur atau wanita yang tidak punya harga diri. Tetapi lelaki itu menawarkan kepadanya. Kepadanya! _'Berani-Beraninya lelaki ini! Berani-beraninya dia merendahkanku sampai seperti ini!'_ , "Kenapa kau diam saja? Kau tak perlu sok malu-malu atau sok suci, aku tahu wanita seperti apa kamu dibalik sikapmu yang sok menjunjung moralitas…"

PLAK

Tamparan itu begitu keras sampai kepala Kyuhyun terlempar ke belakang, suara tamparan itu menggema di ruangan yang luas itu, "Berani-beraninya Anda!", napas Sungmin terengah-engah, "Berani-beraninya Anda menawarkan sesuatu yang begitu menjijikkan kepada saya! Anda pikir saya wanita macam apa? Anda benar-benar sesuai dengan apa yang saya pikirkan, lelaki tak bermoral, bejat, menjijikkan dan...", suara Sungmin terhenti melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun.

"Menjijikkan katamu?", jika tadi Kyuhyun tak marah karena tamparan Sungmin, sekarang dia benar-benar marah, "jika menurutmu aku menjijikkan...", lelaki itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih, "Jika menurutmu aku menjijikkan..." Entah bagaimana Sungmin mengetahui kapan kendali diri lelaki itu lepas, dengan panik dan takut, Sungmin setengah berlari menuju pintu. Tapi terlambat, Kyuhyun bergerak secepat kilat menerjangnya, Sungmin berhasil membuka pintu sedikit ketika dengan kasar Kyuhyun mendorongnya kembali tertutup.

Lelaki itu menghimpitnya dipintu, desah napas mereka bersahutan, yang satu ketakutan, yang lain bergairah.

"Le-lepaskan saya! atau saya akan berteriak dan menuntut Anda atas pelecehan..." Kyuhyun tak peduli, lagipula ruangan itu kedap suara.

Dengan gerakan impulsif, dibaliknya tubuh Sungmin, bibir Kyuhyun mencari-cari bibir Sungmin, tubuhnya makin menekan Sungmin ke pintu. Sungmin menggelengkan kepala menghindar dengan membabi buta hingga bibir Kyuhyun hanya menempel di rahangnya, dia mencoba meronta melepaskan diri tapi tubuh Kyuhyun menghimpitnya ke pintu dan tangannya mencengkeram kedua tangan Sungmin di kiri dan kanan kepalanya. Mereka bergulat beberapa saat, tetapi Kyuhyun tak mau menyerah dari perlawanan Sungmin. Sampai kemudian ketika Sungmin membuka mulut untuk berteriak, Kyuhyun memagut bibir itu.

Ciuman itu dari awal sudah sangat sensual karena bibir mereka terbuka, Kyuhyun melumat bibir Sungmin seolah sudah tak ada lagi hari esok. Mulutnya sangat liar dan lapar mengecap, melumat dan menikmati bibir Sungmin yang selembut madu.

Sungmin terpana merasakan ciuman yang sangat intim ini, yang baru pertama kali dirasakannya. Dan hal itu memberi kesempatan Kyuhyun untuk mencium semakin dalam, seluruh tubuhnya menempel ditubuh Sungmin, makin mendorong Sungmin ke pintu, setelah menjelajahi dan mencicipi seluruh rasa bibir Sungmin, lidah Kyuhyun mulai mencecap dan mencoba-coba mulai membelai masuk ke dalam bibir Sungmin.

Sungmin mengerang mencoba menolak, dia tidak pernah berciuman seperti ini. Tapi Kyuhyun begitu lembut dan begitu lidahnya masuk ciumannya menjadi makin bergairah, lidahnya menjelajah masuk, menikmati seluruh rasa dan manisnya mulut Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengerang dalam ciumannya, _'oh ya Tuhan nikmat sekali!_ ' Erangnya dalam hati, dan gairahnya naik begitu cepat, gadis itu terasa begitu nikmat, begitu manis dan menggairahkan, sekujur tubuh Kyuhyun menginginkan gadis itu, sangat menginginkannya! Tangannya merayap naik dan menyelinap di antara jari Sungmin sehingga jari-jari mereka saling bertautan, Kyuhyun mencengkeramnya erat-erat seolah itu pegangannya untuk hidup.

Sejenak Sungmin merasakan matanya gelap, semua ini begitu aneh dan mengejutkan, dan ciuman ini begitu asing dan tak terduga, rasa ciuman ini...Ya Tuhan, Donghae tidak pernah menciumnya dengan cara kurang ajar ini, _'Donghae-ya... Ya Tuhan!'_

Sungmin mengerahkan segenap kekuatan dan seluruh kendali dirinya untuk melepaskan bibirnya dari pagutan Kyuhyun. Mulut Kyuhyun yang lapar masih mencari-cari, masih memagutnya sekali lagi, Sungmin mendorongnya kuat kuat hingga bibir mereka terlepas.

Suasana ruangan itu begitu hening, hanya deru napas memburu bersahutan, Sungmin bahkan tak tahu itu napas siapa. Kyuhyun masih mencengkeram kedua tangannya di sisi kepalanya, bibirnya begitu dekat dengan bibir Sungmin, hingga napasnya yang panas menyatu dengan napas Sungmin. Mata Kyuhyun tampak berkabut, tapi ketika menatap mata Sungmin sinarnya begitu tajam.

"Kau menikmatinya kan? Aku merasakan dari bibirmu yang melembut ketika lidahku melumatmu, kau bisa berbohong dengan kata-kata, tapi tubuhmu tak bisa berbohong…"

Dengan tiba-tiba Sungmin mendorong Kyuhyun hingga mundur beberapa langkah, ditatapnya Kyuhyun dengan mata marah menyala.

"Dasar bajingan! kau bermimpi kalau aku menginginkanmu, kau tak akan pernah bisa menyentuh tubuhku lagi! kau begitu menjijikkan!"

Suara Sungmin semakin serak karena menahan tangis. _'Tidak, jangan! Kau tak boleh menangis Sungmin! Nanti dia akan semakin merendahkanmu!_ ' Desisnya dalam hati.

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin dengan pandangan tajam merendahkan.

"Saat ini kau boleh menghina dan menolakku, tapi aku yakin, nanti kau akan datang padaku, merangkak dan memohon agar aku mau menerimamu."

"Cih! Lebih baik aku mati!"

Sungmin setengah berteriak ketika buru-buru melangkah keluar dan membanting pintu di belakangnya. Sang sekretaris memandangnya sambil mengerutkan kening, Sungmin yakin saat itu penampilannya patut dipertanyakan, rambutnya kusut tak karuan dan mukanya merah padam dengan mata berkaca-kaca menahan tangis.

Tapi Sungmin tak peduli lagi, yang dia inginkan hanya menjauh secepatnya dari tempat terkutuk itu! Dengan langkah berderap, Sungmin memasuki lift meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Kyuhyun mengusap bibirnya yang terasa panas, dia merasa sedikit bodoh, karena bertindak begitu impulsif di kantor, di mana banyak orang bisa menyebarkan gosip.

Kyuhyun menarik napas dalam-dalam dan berusaha menghilangkan getaran di tubuhnya. Ciuman tadi terasa begitu nikmat, sudah lama sekali Kyuhyun tidak merasakan ciuman yang begitu membakar gairahnya sampai ke tulang sunsum.

Hanya sebuah ciuman dan dia terbakar, Kyuhyun mengernyit, tidak begitu menyukai kenyataan itu. Selama ini dia dikenal sebagai kekasih yang sangat ahli di ranjang, selalu mampu mengendalikan pasangannya dan tidak pernah lepas kendali.

Dan sekarang, dia lepas kendali semudah itu. Masih mengernyit Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi. Tapi jika gadis itu seperti yang kupikirkan, kenapa dia semarah itu? Seharusnya gadis itu bahagia bukan kepalang atas tawaran yang dia berikan. Apakah dia salah? Dan apakah dia telah menyinggung gadis itu?

Tidak! Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menyingkirkan keragu-raguannya. Semua gadis sama saja, Kyuhyun tidak pernah salah. Dengan memberikan gadis-gadis itu kemewahan dan dia akan takluk padamu.

Mungkin tawarannya masih kurang bagi Sungmin, Kyuhyun mungkin harus menambahkan akomodasi penuh jalan-jalan keliling eropa misalnya. Atau mungkin, Sungmin hanya mencoba jual mahal.

Wajah Kyuhyun menggelap mengingat kata hinaan Sungmin barusan, menjijikkan katanya?

"Lihat saja Lee Sungmin, setelah kau menyadari betapa banyaknya yang bisa kuberi padamu, kau akan datang merangkak padaku dan aku yang akan mempermalukanmu", sumpah Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Suasana hati Sungmin benar-benar buruk hari itu. Kemarahan, rasa terhina, kebencian bahkan kesedihan karena dia begitu tidak berdaya campur aduk dalam hatinya. Sungmin merasa tubuhnya begitu kotor akibat pelecehan yang dilakukan Cho Kyuhyun tadi siang, dan dia masih menahan tangis ketika memasuki ruang perawatan intensif di rumah sakit itu, yang sudah sangat familiar dengannya.

Apapun yang ada dipikirannya tadi langsung buyar begitu melihat Suster Shim menghampirinya dengan wajah pucat pasi,

"Kemana saja kau nak?! Aku mencoba menghubungimu sejak dua jam tadi, tapi kau tak bisa dihubungi"

Wajah Sungmin langsung berubah seputih kapas, secepat kilat dia berlari menelusuri lorong menuju kamar tempat Donghae dirawat.

Suster Shim tergopoh-gopoh berlari mengikuti di belakangnya.

Sungmin terpaku di depan ruangan Donghae dengan napas terengah-engah, dokter dan perawat masih ada di ruangan itu, sedang berusaha menstabilkan kondisi Donghae. Suster Shim tiba dibelakang Sungmin dan menyentuh pundaknya lembut, mencoba menenangkannya.

"Dia sudah tidak apa-apa Sungmin-ah, kondisinya sudah stabil. Tadi dia mengalami serangan lagi tapi dokter sudah menanganinya dengan cepat, kenapa kau tadi tidak bisa dihubungi? Aku mencoba menghubungimu saat Donghae dalam kondisi paling kritis, saat itu kau pasti ingin bersamanya"

Air mata mengalir di pipi Sungmin. Tadi baterainya habis dan karena sibuk dengan pikirannya, dia tak sempat mengisinya. Astaga, betapa bodohnya dia. Keadaan Donghae kelihatan stabil dan baik-baik saja dan Sungmin mulai lengah, melupakan bahwa serangan bisa terjadi setiap saat. Ya Tuhan, seandainya tadi Donghae...

Sungmin memejamkan mata rapat-rapat, air matanya mengalir semakin deras, dia tak berani membayangkan semua itu.

Suster Shim memeluknya dengan penuh keibuan sementara Sungmin menumpahkan air matanya.

Ketika dokter datang, tatapan hati-hatinya malah membuat hati Sungmin makin cemas, "Bagaimana kondisinya dokter?", suara Sungmin bergetar, ketakutan. Dokter Lee menarik napas panjang.

"Donghae-ssi pria yang kuat, sungguh suatu keajaiban dia mampu bertahan sampai sekarang, tetapi kecelakaan itu telah merusak organ dalamnya. Kami berusaha memperbaikinya dengan obat-obatan dan penanganan medis terbaik, tapi hal itu berakibat pada ginjalnya, kami harus mengoperasi ginjalnya Sungmin-ssi"

"Mengoperasi ginjalnya?", Sungmin mengulang pernyataan dokter Lee dengan histeris, "Mengoperasi ginjalnya?! Ya Tuhan!",

Tubuh Sungmin menjadi lunglai, beruntung suster Shim menyangganya, air mata mengalir semakin deras dipipinya, "Apakah..apakah tidak ada cara lain?"

Dokter Lee menarik napas prihatin, "Donghae-ssi dalam kondisi yang tidak lazim, dia dalam keadaan koma, dan apapun tindakan medis yang kami lakukan padanya memiliki resiko tinggi, Tapi akan lebih beresiko lagi jika kita tidak melakukan operasi itu, operasi itu harus dilakukan sesegera mungkin Sungmin-ssi"

Sungmin menarik napas dalam dalam, menatap Dokter Lee dengan penuh tekad, "Baik dokter, lakukan operasi itu, apapun agar Donghae selamat", suaranya mulai gemetar, "Berapa biaya yang harus saya siapkan untuk melakukan operasi tersebut dok?"

Seluruh tubuh Sungmin menegang, tangannya terkepal seolah olah menanti hukuman. Dokter Lee menatapnya sedih, rasa kasihan tampak jelas di matanya ketika menjawab.

"Untuk prosedur operasi ginjal dan perawatan atas kemungkinan terjadi komplikasi lainnya, kau setidaknya harus memiliki uang tiga ratus juta won, Sungmin-ssi"

.

.

 **TBC/END?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **KyuMin Fanfiction**

 **A Romantic Story About Sungmin**

 **(Remake dari novel 'A Romantic Story About Serena' karya Santhy Agatha)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maincast:**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Lee Sungmin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rate : M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : DLDR, Genderswitch, Mature Content, Sex Activity**

 **.**

 **.**

AUTHOR POV

Hujan turun lagi dengan derasnya, bahkan payung itupun tak bisa melindungi dirinya dari percikan air hujan. Tapi Sungmin tak peduli.

Dimana Dia?

Sungmin menatap sekeliling parkiran itu dengan panik, hari sudah gelap dan hampir tidak ada orang di parkiran itu, apalagi hujan turun dengan begitu derasnya sehingga tak akan ada orang yang begitu bodohnya berada diluar ruangan.

Kecuali dirinya sendiri tentunya.

Ya Tuhan… Dimana Dia?

Sungmin menatap mobil Mercedes mewah yang masih terparkir di tempat parkir direksi yang tak kalah mewah dengan atap yang luas dan posisi yang lebih tinggi sehingga terlindung dari derasnya hujan.

Lelaki itu pasti belum pulang, mobilnya masih terparkir dan semua orang bilang bahwa bos yang satu itu baru pulang setelah lewat jam 8 malam, dan lebih malam lagi pada hari Jumat karena besoknya akhir pekan.

Sekarang hari jumat. Dan Sungmin menunggu dengan cemas, bagaimana jika lelaki itu sebenarnya sudah pulang? Jika bukan hari ini, akal sehatnya akan kembali dan dia akan kehilangan keberanian.

Berbagai pikiran buruk berkelebat hingga Sungmin tidak memperhatikan derasnya hujan yang mulai membasahi tempat-tempat yang tidak terlindung oleh payung kecilnya.

Lalu pintu lobby itu terbuka, dan sosok yang ditunggu-tunggu Sungmin melangkah keluar.

Seorang petugas keamanan membawa payung hitam besar dan memayunginya ketika Kyuhyun melangkah menyeberangi jalan kecil yang membelah taman menuju parkiran direksi.

Hujan deras membuatnya tidak menyadari kehadiran Sungmin. Tetapi ketika jarak mereka semakin dekat, Kyuhyun menyadari bahwa Sungmin lah yang berdiri dengan payung mungil ditengah hujan menunggunya, dan mulutnya menegang.

"Wah, ada apa gerangan sampai Anda menyempatkan diri menunggu saya disini?"

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sangat geram, tetapi dia menahan diri karena kehadiran petugas keamanan yang memayunginya.

"S-saya...ingin bicara dengan Anda"

Kyuhyun mengernyit menyadari suara Sungmin yang gemetar dan wajahnya yang pucat pasi, apakah gadis itu kedinginan? Berapa lama gadis itu menunggunya di luar? Tiba-tiba dorongan posesif membuatnya ingin meraih gadis itu, memeluknya dan menyalurkan kehangatan tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun melangkah ke bawah atap tempat parkir direksi yang menaunginya dari hujan, lalu mengisyaratkan petugas keamanan itu untuk meninggalkan mereka.

Setelah petugas keamanan itu menjauh, Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan gusar, "Demi Tuhan, tidak bisakah kau kemari berlindung di bawah atap ini? Payung itu tak berguna, kau hampir basah kuyup!"

Sejenak Sungmin ragu, tetapi Kyuhyun benar, tubuhnya mulai basah kuyup karena hujan deras itu disertai tiupan angin kencang.

Dengan hati-hati, dia melangkah ke bawah atap yang sama dengan Kyuhyun. Lelaki itu menatapnya tajam, sama sekali tidak menyembunyikan kejengkelannya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Aku ada undangan makan malam, waktuku tak banyak", gumamnya sombong. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun penuh tekad meski tubuhnya semakin bergemetar. "Sa-saya menawarkan diri kepada Anda, Anda boleh memiliki saya semau Anda".

Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya, menahan gumpalan kekecewaan yang menyeruak di hatinya karena semudah dan secepat itu gadis ini menyerahkan diri kepadanya. "Kau pikir aku masih berminat padamu?", gumamnya mengejek.

Wajah Sungmin pucat pasi, kata-kata Kyuhyun bagaikan tamparan keras untuknya. Tetapi dia bertahan, demi Donghae, tekadnya dalam hati. "Anda boleh memiliki saya sepenuhnya, saya hanya meminta pembayaran di muka, setelah itu saya tak akan meminta apa-apa lagi".

"Memangnya kau terlibat hutang judi atau apa?"

Kyuhyun membentak keras, gusar karena sikap penuh tekad Sungmin, dan gusar atas godaan dalam dirinya yang tak tertahankan untuk langsung menerima tawaran gadis itu. Tapi ketika melihat Sungmin hampir terlonjak kaget karena bentakannya, spontan Kyuhyun melembut.

"Oke, Berapa?" Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu Kyuhyun mendesah tak sabar.

"Cepat katakan berapa kau menjual dirimu, lalu aku akan menawar sebelum mencapai kesepakatan", dengan sengaja dia melirik jam tangannya seolah tak tertarik, "Aku tak punya banyak waktu untukmu"

Sungmin menelan ludah, "Ti-tiga ratus juta won."

"Mwo?!", Kyuhyun membelalakkan mata tak percaya. "Tiga ratus juta won", kali ini Sungmin berhasil terdengar mantap.

Kyuhyun mengernyit tak suka, "Kau bercanda?! Kau pikir kau pantas dihargai semahal itu?", "I-itu pembayaran lunas sepenuhnya, setelah itu Anda memiliki saya dan saya tak akan meminta apapun lagi"

"Kau pikir aku bodoh atau apa?", desis Kyuhyun, "Bagaimana aku bisa tahu kau tak akan ingkar dari perjanjian ini? Bagaimana pun melakukan pembayaran di muka itu beresiko"

"Kalau begitu Anda bisa membuat surat perjanjian yang sah secara hukum untuk mengatur perjanjian ini", Sungmin mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling dengan gugup, mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan situasi ini, mereka mengobrolkan penjualan harga dirinya seolah olah mengobrolkan penjualan barang.

Kyuhyun terdiam, tampak menimang-nimang usulan Sungmin, lalu wajahnya mengeras, "Tidak, ini konyol, aku sudah tak tertarik, lagipula...", ia memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan menghina, "Baru tadi siang kau menolakku mentah-mentah dan aku berkata kau pasti akan merangkak memintaku menerimamu, sekarang kau hampir bisa disebut merangkak padaku dalam waktu kurang dari 24 jam"

Kyuhyun hendak membalikkan badan meninggalkan Sungmin, "Lupakan saja, gadis yang terlalu murahan memadamkan gairahku"

Sungmin langsung panik melihat Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuh mengarah ke mobilnya. Oh, jangan! Laki-laki itu tak boleh menolaknya! Dialah satu satunya harapan Sungmin untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Donghae.

Dengan setengah histeris, Sungmin melakukan tindakan yang pasti akan ditentang akal sehatnya jika dia dalam keadaan tak terdesak, ditariknya lengan Kyuhyun, dan ketika lelaki itu menoleh dengan marah, Sungmin berjinjit, merangkul kepala Kyuhyun dan mencium bibirnya.

Tubuh Kyuhyun mendadak kaku dengan rasa terkejut dan luar biasa, gadis itu dengan bibir yang lembut mencoba menciumnya dengan membabi-buta, jelas-jelas sangat tidak berpengalaman dan tanpa teknik ciuman yang memadai, tapi tetap saja gairah Kyuhyun langsung meledak tak terkendali.

Dengan kasar dirangkulnya pinggang Sungmin, setengah mengangkatnya agar merapat ke tubuhnya dan diciumnya bibir gadis itu habis-habisan. Ciuman Kyuhyun sangat ganas dan penuh gairah, dan gadis itu meskipun bersusah payah, berusaha mengimbanginya. Tubuh Kyuhyun menegang dan terasa nyeri, begitu menginginkan Sungmin. Dengan erangan yang parau, dia memperdalam ciumannya.

Entah berapa lama mereka berciuman di tempat parkir dengan diiringi derasnya hujan. Kyuhyun benar-benar hanyut dalam kenikmatan dan dia menyadari kalau dia tak akan bisa menolak gadis ini. Kyuhyun baru melepaskan ciumannya ketika menyadari napas Sungmin yang mulai putus-putus.

Mereka berdiri tanpa jarak dan Kyuhyun masih memeluk pinggang Sungmin, setengah mengangkat Sungmin. Tangan gadis itu berpegangan pada pundaknya seolah-olah takut terjatuh.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tajam, bibir gadis itu agak bengkak karena tekanan ciumannya yang panas dan habis-habisan, bibirnya pasti juga seperti itu karena rasa panas di bibirnya belum juga hilang. _'Well cium saja aku dan aku akan terbakar'_ , geram Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Dengan kaku diturunkannya pinggang Sungmin, lalu dilepaskan pegangannya, "Baik, aku akan membayarmu, besok pagi kau akan mendapatkan uang itu beserta surat perjanjian yang harus kau tandatangani"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin geram, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya menuju mobilnya, "Masuk ke mobilku! Malam ini aku akan mencoba barang yang sudah kubeli"

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun agak ketakutan ketika lelaki itu membelokkan mobilnya ke areal hotel berbintang lima. Lelaki itu sama sekali tak mengajaknya bicara. Dia menyetir mobil dengan tenang tetapi rahangnya menegang seperti menahan marah. Apakah lelaki itu akan berbuat kasar padanya untuk melampiaskan kemarahannya?

Tadi siang dia sudah menghina lelaki itu dan dia menyadari bahwa ego seorang lelaki sangat mudah terluka. Dia ketakutan kalau Kyuhyun akan melampiaskan kemarahannya dengan kasar, dia tidak pernah disentuh lelaki sebelumnya selain ciuman dan pelukan dari Donghae yang tidak pernah melebihi batas.

Apakah dia harus memberitahu Kyuhyun kalau dia masih perawan? Lelaki itu dari awal sudah beranggapan dia murahan, bagaimana jika... Sungmin terlonjak ketika pintu terbuka, ternyata Kyuhyun sudah keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu penumpang, Lelaki itu mengernyit ketika melihat wajah Sungmin yang pucat pasi.

"Ayo", gumamnya kaku, dan meraih tangan Sungmin untuk membantunya keluar dari mobil. Setelah Kyuhyun menyerahkan kunci mobilnya kepada petugas hotel untuk diparkir, mereka berjalan bersisian memasuki lobby hotel yang sangat mewah. Resepsionis hotel menerima mereka dengan ramah dan memberikan kartu kamar yang dipilih Kyuhyun. Bahkan di dalam lift pun mereka lewati dengan keheningan. Kamar itu begitu luas dan sangat mewah sehingga Sungmin terpaku sambil terkagum-kagum akan keindahan interiornya.

Kyuhyun hanya berdiri di sana menatapnya, "Kau pasti belum makan, aku akan memesan makan malam di kamar", lalu lelaki itu melirik Sungmin dengan sinis, "Sementara itu, kupersilahkan kau mandi duluan, badanmu basah, kau bisa mandi dengan air hangat"

"Ta-tapi, saya tidak membawa baju..." Kyuhyun sengaja menatap Sungmin dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki dengan begitu intens sehingga wajah Sungmin merah padam.

"Aku akan memesan pakaian di butik kenalanku, besok pagi pesanan akan diantarkan kemari. Bajumu yang basah letakkan ditempat yang disediakan di kamar mandi, petugas hotel akan mengambilnya untuk di laundry, sementara itu..."

Kyuhyun sengaja menggantung kalimatnya dengan penuh arti, "malam ini kau tak perlu repot-repot memikirkan baju, toh kau tak akan sempat mengenakannya", Kalau wajah Sungmin bisa lebih merah padam lagi, itu akan menunjukkan betapa malunya dia dengan kata-kata vulgar Kyuhyun.

Setelah menggumamkan beberapa kalimat tak jelas dengan gugup, Sungmin setengah berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Di dalam kamar mandi Sungmin merasa sedikit aman, disandarkannya punggungnya ke pintu dan dicobanya menarik napas dengan normal. Dia takut pada Kyuhyun, lelaki itu seperti seekor singa yang menemukan domba lemah, lalu memutuskan untuk bermain-main dengannya dulu sebelum memakannya.

Sungmin melangkah telanjang ke kamar mandi lalu menyiram tubuhnya yang letih dan kedinginan karena kehujanan dengan shower air panas. Setelah selesai mencuci rambutnya, Sungmin menyandarkan kepalanya di tembok dan membiarkan punggungnya yang pegal tersiram shower air hangat.

Dia takut menghadapi masa depan dan ketika membayangkan Donghae, air matanya menetes, mengalir bersama siraman shower, _'mianhae Donghae-ya, setelah ini mungkin aku akan menjadi wanita kotor dan tak pantas untukmu, tapi hatiku tetap milikmu.'_

Ketika selesai membasuh muka dan menggosok gigi, Sungmin memandang bayangan dirinya dicermin, keadaannya sudah lebih baik pipinya sudah tidak pucat lagi, sudah ada rona merah disana setelah mandi air hangat.

Ketukan di pintu hampir membuat tubuh Sungmin terlonjak, "Kau lama sekali, apa kau baik-baik saja disana?", tanya Kyuhyun tak sabar, "Y-ya..sebentar lagi saya selesai", Sungmin menjawab sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Apakah aku harus keluar dari kamar mandi dalam keadaan telanjang?

Matanya menatap tumpukan baju kotornya memikirkan kemungkinan mengenakan bajunya lagi, dan membayangkan mengenakan baju yang hampir basah kuyup itu membuatnya begidik.

Senyumnya muncul ketika menemukan tumpukan handuk berwarna biru tua di lemari samping wastafel, dan dia beruntung, bukan hanya handuk, tapi dia menemukan sepasang jubah mandi dengan warna yang sama. Yang satu berukuran besar dan yang satu berukuran kecil.

Dikenakannya jubah mandi ukuran kecil yang masih kebesaran ditubuhnya sambil mengernyit, bahkan perlengkapan kamar mandi ini seperti sengaja ditujukan untuk pasangan, sepasang jubah mandi, sepasang sikat gigi, dan sepasang handuk.

Ditatapnya bayangannya di cermin, wah lumayan, lebih dari lumayan malah, jubah itu menutup rapat dadanya dan karena kebesaran, panjangnya hampir mencapai mata kaki, dia kelihatan cukup sopan meski sebenarnya tidak mengenakan apa-apa lagi di balik jubah mandinya.

Ketika Sungmin keluar dari kamar mandi, Kyuhyun sedang memberikan instruksi pada pelayan hotel yang menata makan malam di meja. Lelaki itu hanya mengangkat alis melihat akal Sungmin memakai jubah mandi, lalu memberikan tips pada pelayan sebelum dia pergi.

"Duduklah, makan dulu", Gumam Kyuhyun mulai santai sambil menunjuk kursi di depannya.

Sungmin duduk dengan gugup di kursi dan menatap makanan yang tersaji di meja. Air liurnya langsung terbit melihat sajian yang kelihatannya lezat itu, ada sup krim yang sangat panas yang pasti rasanya sangat nikmat untuk orang yang habis basah kuyup kehujanan, lalu daging panggang dengan bumbu keju dan saus yang sangat menggunggah selera, salad buah-buahan dan cokelat panas yang pasti untuknya, karena Kyuhyun sudah menyesap kopinya.

Lelaki itu dengan penuh perhatian menuangkan sup di mangkuk dan menyodorkannya pada Sungmin. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun ragu, dan untuk pertama kalinya hari itu, Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut padanya, "Ayo makan, aku tahu kau lapar, aku sendiri lapar sekali."

Mereka mulai makan dalam keheningan, dari sudut matanya, Sungmin dengan hati-hati melirik Kyuhyun dan menyadari lelaki itu mulai santai, jasnya sudah dilepas dan kancing kemejanya dibuka dua dengan dasi yang sudah dibuka ikatannya. Meskipun begitu, cara makannya sangat elegan hingga membuat Sungmin malu.

"Sungmin-ssi?"

Suara itu menembus lamunannya dengan keras hingga membuat Sungmin hampir terlonjak karena terkejut. Matanya mengerjap menatap Kyuhyun.

"N-ne?"

"Kau hanya mengaduk-aduk supmu, apa tidak enak?"

Dengan terburu-buru Sungmin menyuap sesendok sup dan menelannya, "Ti-tidak, s-saya hanya sedang berpikir"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, lalu sekali lagi menatap jubah mandi Sungmin.

"Pintar sekali kau memakai jubah itu, jadi kau tak perlu tampil telanjang di depanku"

Komentar yang diucapkan dengan santai itu hampir saja membuat Sungmin tersedak, pipinya langsung merona merah. Kyuhyun menyesap kopinya sambil tetap memandang Sungmin, lalu meletakkan cangkirnya.

"Oke, giliranku mandi, makanlah sepuasmu, lalu jika sudah selesai, letakkan saja piring kotornya disitu aku akan menelpon pelayan untuk membereskannya 30 menit lagi."

Dengan santai lelaki itu melenggang ke dalam kamar mandi. Setelah menyesap cokelatnya, Sungmin tidak tahu harus mengerjakan apa lagi, jadi dia duduk di pinggir ranjang dan menyalakan televisi.

Beberapa saat kemudian pelayan datang dengan sopan dan membereskan makanan mereka. Sungmin hanya terdiam agak malu karena menyadari keadaannya yang hanya mengenakan jubah mandi.

Detik-detik berlalu dan terasa begitu mencekam bagi Sungmin, sangat kontras dengan Kyuhyun yang sedang di kamar mandi, lelaki itu mandi dengan santai, bahkan Sungmin mendengar lelaki itu bersenandung di shower.

Ketika lelaki itu keluar dari kamar mandi, Sungmin sudah hampir tertidur di atas ranjang, pertarungan batin yang bertubi-tubi sudah membuat jiwa dan raganya kelelahan, sehingga berdiam diri berbaring di atas ranjang yang nyaman itu membuatnya merasa sangat mengantuk.

Kyuhyun mengernyit sambil mengencangkan tali jubah mandinya, ditatapnya Sungmin yang berbaring miring membelakanginya dengan posisi meringkuk seperti janin di dalam kandungan, pemandangan itu membuat hatinya terasa sakit, entah kenapa, seperti ada dorongan untuk merengkuh gadis itu dan melawan seluruh dunia demi dirinya.

Kernyitan Kyuhyun semakin dalam, tidak pernah dia merasa seperti itu sebelumnya pada seorang perempuan, gadis ini telah membangkitkan semacam hasrat liar yang selama ini tersembunyi rapat-rapat dalam jiwa Kyuhyun, dan bukan hanya hasrat tapi dibarengi oleh rasa obsesif dan posesif yang mendalam.

' _Tidak!'_ geram Kyuhyun dalam hati, hasrat ini tidak boleh sampai membuat dirinya lemah, dia harus menunjukkan siapa yang berkuasa. Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun naik ke ranjang dibelakang Sungmin yang memunggunginya, lalu diraihnya pundak Sungmin, gadis itu terperanjat karena dibangunkan dari kondisi tidur-tidur ayamnya, dengan mata yang masih sayu setengah tidur ditatapnya Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melihat aura ketakutan didalam mata itu, dan dengan sedikit kasar dibaliknya tubuh Sungmin menghadap dirinya, "Aku membayar kamar di hotel ini bukan hanya untuk tidur", geramnya parau lalu dikecupnya bibir Sungmin.

Dan meledaklah, Kyuhyun merasa hasrat langsung membakar tubuhnya sekaligus, menghanguskannya, sejenak dia merasa ragu melampiaskan hasratnya seratus persen karena dirinya cenderung kasar ketika sangat berhasrat, tapi mengingat bagaimana Sungmin menawarkan diri padanya hanya demi uang dan goresan rasa kecewa yang nyeri di hatinya karenanya membuat Kyuhyun tak peduli lagi, toh gadis ini pasti sudah berpengalaman dan mungkin sudah lebih dari sekali dia menjual dirinya demi uang. Tapi benarkah gadis itu sudah berpengalaman?

Kyuhyun teringat ciuman Sungmin yang tanpa teknik memadai di tempat parkir tadi. Tidak! putusnya dalam hati, mungkin gadis itu hanya tidak pandai berciuman. Seorang pelacur harus diperlakukan seperti pelacur.

.

.

 **TBC/END?**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **KyuMin Fanfiction**

 **A Romantic Story About Sungmin**

 **(Remake dari novel 'A Romantic Story About Serena' karya Santhy Agatha)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maincast:**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Lee Sungmin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rate : M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : DLDR, Genderswitch, Mature Content, Sex Activity**

 **.**

 **.**

AUTHOR POV

Sungmin masih terkejut ketika tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya dibalik dan dicium habis-habisan, dia masih setengah tertidur tadi dan benar-benar tak berdaya, Kyuhyun sudah melampiaskan hasratnya tanpa ditahan-tahan, ciuman-ciumannya tanpa jeda seolah-olah lelaki itu tak tahan sedetikpun tidak berciuman dengannya.

Ketika Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya, matanya berkabut, pupil matanya membesar terlihat kontras dengan iris matanya yang berubah menjadi biru pucat, "aku ingin bercinta, aku ingin memasukimu. Ah kau tidak tahu betapa aku...", suara Kyuhyun tersengal, lalu melumat bibir Sungmin lagi dengan membabi buta.

Kata-kata vulgar Kyuhyun itu membuat pipi Sungmin merona malu. Tidak terbayangkan, dia, perempuan yang tidak pernah intim dengan lelaki manapun, sekarang terbaring dengan jubah mandi yang sudah acak-acakan, ditindih oleh lelaki yang mungkin sampai beberapa hari yang lalu tidak dikenalnya dengan baik.

Tangan Kyuhyun menelusup di balik jubah mandinya, menemukan payudaranya yang hangat dan lembut, lalu meremasnya. Sedikit terlalu bergairah sehingga Sungmin mengerang. Kyuhyun menghentikan gerakannya, lalu menatap Sungmin lembut.

"Sakitkah?" bisiknya parau.

Sungmin terpaku, suaranya seakan tertelan di tenggorokan, bagaimana dia harus menjawabnya? Tetapi Kyuhyun tidak memerlukan jawaban, lelaki itu tersenyum, lalu menggerakkan tangannya lagi menyentuh payudara Sungmin, dengan ahli dia menyingkirkan jubah mandi Sungmin yang menghalangi, dan menemukan keindahan ranum di baliknya.

"Oh Indahnya", bisik Kyuhyun serak, membiarkan Sungmin memalingkan muka dengan malu dibawah tatapan tajam dan memuja lelaki itu.

Lalu bibir Kyuhyun yang panas menelungkupi puting payudaranya, lidahnya bermain di sana terasa panas, membakar seluruh tubuh Sungmin, membuatnya terpaksa merintih. Bingung dengan gejolak yang menyebar di seluruh tubuhnya. Kyuhyun begitu ahli sedangkan Sungmin sama sekali tidak berpengalaman, dan lelaki itu tampaknya tidak merasa perlu menahan dirinya.

Entah kapan, mereka sudah telanjang bersama di atas tempat tidur itu, Tubuh Kyuhyun yang keras, melingkupi tubuh Sungmin yang mungil di bawahnya, menggodanya, menggeseknya dengan kekuatannya, membawa gairah Sungmin makin naik, sedikit demi sedikit ke puncaknya.

Kemudian Sungmin merasakan kejantanan Kyuhyun, yang tidak terhalang apapun menyentuh pusat dirinya. Pelan, tapi membuatnya terkesiap. Sungmin membuka matanya yang terpejam, menatap Kyuhyun di atasnya. Lelaki itu menatapnya dengan tajam, matanya berkabut, napasnya terengah, dan sejumput rambut tampak jatuh di dahinya, membuatnya tampak begitu liar.

"Ah, ya manis.. Kau pasti akan sangat menyukainya", geram Kyuhyun pelan, lalu mulai mendorong, menekan dan menyentuh Sungmin, "Kau sudah siap", erang Kyuhyun, "Kau sudah basah dan panas, siap untuk diriku..."

Jantung Sungmin berdegup kencang, beriringan dengan detak jantung Kyuhyun yang bahkan lebih parah. Dengan perlahan, Sungmin memejamkan matanya, melepaskan hatinya, _'aku melakukan ini demi kau Hae-ya'_ , bisiknya dalam hati bagaikan mantra yang menyelamatkan jiwanya.

Ini adalah sensasi baru bagi Sungmin, merasakan kejantanan seorang lelaki yang mencoba memasukinya, menyatu dengannya. Rasanya panas dan membuat seluruh saraf ditubuhnya menggila, membuatnya begitu sensitif oleh kebutuhan yang sampai saat ini tidak pernah diketahuinya, kebutuhan untuk mencapai puncak.

Hingga rasa sakit yang menyengat tiba-tiba menyentakkannya ke alam sadar, Sungmin mengerang kesakitan, tubuhnya mengejang, dengan panik dicengkeramnya pundak Kyuhyun dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala ketakutan atas usaha Kyuhyun untuk menyatu semakin dalam dengannya.

Dan ketika merasakan sesuatu yang menghalanginya, mendengar erangan Sungmin yang jelas-jelas kesakitan serta pandangan ketakutan yang membayangi mata Sungmin, Kyuhyun sadar bahwa semua prasangkanya itu salah, meski tetap tak bisa menjelaskan kenapa Sungmin dengan mudahnya menjual dirinya, tapi ini sudah menunjukkan bahwa Sungmin bukan wanita gampangan, Kyuhyun adalah lelaki pertamanya.

Menyadari kesakitan yang mendera Sungmin, Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatian Sungmin dengan cumbuannya dengan segenap keahliannya, rasa senang tak tertahankan membanjiri pikirannya ketika menyadari dirinya adalah lelaki pertama gadis itu.

Diciumnya bibir Sungmin dengan lembut, bibir ranum yang sekarang menjadi miliknya. Napas Sungmin terengah-engah dan Kyuhyun melihat di matanya, ada ketakutan dan kesakitan. Kyuhyun tidak pernah bercinta dengan perawan sebelumnya, dia tidak tahu seperti apa rasa sakitnya, dia tidak mengerti bagaimana meredakannya. Tetapi Kyuhyun tidak suka melihat rasa sakit itu mendera di mata Sungmin,

"Shh.. sayang, aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu", dengan lembut Kyuhyun menelusurkan tangannya di sisi tubuh Sungmin, lalu berhenti di pinggul Sungmin, menahan pinggangnya yang sedikit meronta, mencegah tubuh mereka yang sudah setengah menyatu supaya tidak terpisah, "Mungkin akan sedikit sakit tapi semua akan baik, tubuhmu akan menerimaku seutuhnya...", Suara Kyuhyun terhenti ketika dia mendorong dengan kuat, menembus batas keperawanan Sungmin dan menyatukan tubuhnya sepenuhnya dengan Sungmin.

Sungmin berteriak kencang merasakan pedih yang amat sangat ketika Kyuhyun menembusnya, jemarinya tanpa sadar mencengkeram pundak Kyuhyun dengan keras. Tetapi Kyuhyun tidak berhenti karena dia sadar kalau dia berhenti dia akan menyakiti Sungmin. Dengan perlahan, Kyuhyun menggerakkan tubuhnya. Oh Tuhan ! Sekujur tubuhnya terasa nyeri menahan diri. Sungmin terlalu rapat, terlalu basah, terlalu panas, mencengkeram tubuhnya di bawah sana. Dia hampir-hampir tidak tahan dan dorongan untuk memuaskan diri dengan brutal di tubuh Sungmin semakin menyiksa.

Tetapi Kyuhyun sadar, ini pengalaman pertama bagi Sungmin, dia harus membuatnya seindah mungkin, dia tidak boleh menyakiti Sungmin. Karena itu sambil menggertakkan diri menahan gairahnya, Kyuhyun mencoba bergerak selembut mungkin, menarik tubuhnya pelan dari balutan sutra basah dan panas itu, untuk kemudian menghujamkannya lembut. Lagi dan lagi.

Lalu ketika desah napas Sungmin menjadi pendek-pendek serta pegangannya pada pundak Kyuhyun makin kencang, Kyuhyun sadar, dia telah membuat Sungmin mencapai orgasme pertamanya. Pemandangan ekspresi wajah Sungmin saat itu sungguh tak tergantikan, mendorongnya terlempar menuju puncak kepuasan yang sangat tinggi, sangat tak tertahankan seolah-olah dunia melededak dibawahnya. Dan Kyuhyun benar-benar meledak di dalam tubuh Sungmin.

Orgasme ini terasa begitu dasyat, sebuah pelepasan dari akumulasi gejolak yang ditahannya selama ini. Kenikmatan yang luar biasa ini membuat Kyuhyun merasa sedikit sesak napas,seolah olah dia terhanyut dalam pusaran gairah yang tak tertahankan terus menerus menghantamnya tanpa henti, erangan parau keluar dari bibirnya ketika dia menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam di sisi leher Sungmin.

Ketika usai, mereka berbaring berpelukan sambil berusaha menormalkan napasnya.

' _Wow'_ hanya itu yang terlintas dipikiran Kyuhyun, dan dia tak sadar telah mengucapkannya keras setelah menyadari rona merah yang merayap di leher Sungmin.

Dengan lembut dikecupnya leher Sungmin, diangkatnya kepalanya, dan mereka bertatapan, mata coklat yang tajam, yang agak berkabut setelah mencapai orgasme terhebat sepanjang eksistensi kehidupannya bertemu dengan mata coklat bening yang berkaca-kaca.

"Apakah kau...", Kyuhyun berdehem ketika menyadari suaranya sangat parau, "Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

Sungmin tampak tidak tahan ditatap dengan sedemikian intens apalagi dalam posisi yang sangat intim, dipalingkannya kepalanya setelah mengangguk pelan. Kyuhyun menarik napas pelan, kemudian dengan hati-hati, sangat berhati-hati, dia mengangkat tubuhnya dari atas Sungmin dan bergeser ke samping, menyadari kernyitan tidak nyaman di wajah Sungmin ketika dia menarik diri.

Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun bersikap begitu lembut, sikap yang tidak pernah ditunjukkannya ketika usai bercinta dengan wanita-wanita yang lain. Direngkuhnya tubuh mungil Sungmin, diletakkannya kepalanya di lengannya, gadis itu tampak pasrah, mungkin sudah terlalu lelah, kasihan, kasihan Sungmin-nya yang masih suci. Ternyata selama ini dia salah paham, gadis ini benar-benar masih suci.

Kepuasan seksual yang luar biasa masih mempengaruhi pikirannya yang berkabut, tangannya dengan santai mengelus punggung Sungmin yang bergelung dipelukannya, sampai lama kemudian disadarinya pundak Sungmin berubah santai dan napasnya mulai teratur pelan. Gadis itu tertidur. Kyuhyun mengatur posisinya dengan lebih nyaman. Tak pernah sebelumnya dia seintim ini setelah bercinta, gadis ini benar-benar mempengaruhinya.

Sungmin merasakan seluruh tubuhnya sakit dan pegal. Dengan mengerutkan dahi dia mencoba menggerakkan badannya. Oh! Memang pegal sekali rasanya, perlahan dibukanya matanya, cahaya kamar masih tampak redup, suasana kamar terasa sejuk dan menyenangkan.

"Selamat pagi"

Sapaan itu begitu mengejutkan, menembus kesadarannya yang masih berkabut, hingga badan Sungmin terlonjak duduk, lalu selimutnya turun sampai ke pinggang dan barulah Sungmin menyadari kalau dia telanjang. Dengan gugup ditariknya selimut menutup dadanya. Matanya langsung bertatapan dengan Kyuhyun yang duduk disofa, tepat dihadapannya. Sedikit senyum tersirat di sana melihat kegugupan Sungmin.

Sekali lagi Sungmin benar-benar malu, Kyuhyun sudah tampil sangat rapi dan elegan dengan pakaian santai dan sedang menyesap kopi sambil membaca koran paginya, penampilannya benar-benar sempurna di pagi hari, sedangkan Sungmin.. Astaga, jam berapakah ini?

"Ini masih pagi sekali, masih gelap, tadi aku bangun dan memutuskan mandi air dingin, kalau tidak aku tidak akan bisa menahan diri untuk membangunkanmu dan bercinta lagi denganmu",

Suara lelaki itu datar seperti sedang membicarakan acara televisi favoritnya, tak dipedulikannya wajah Sungmin yang memerah.

"Bukannya aku tidak bisa, tapi sepertinya aku harus menghormati virginitasmu yang baru hilang", Tatapan Kyuhyun berubah tajam, seperti yang selalu dilakukannya di saat meeting di saat dia membuat lawan-lawan bisnisnya menyerah sebelum berperang.

"Kenapa kau yang masih perawan itu bisa dengan mudahnya menjual diri padaku? Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya?" Tanya Kyuhyun tanpa ampun.

Sungmin duduk disana dalam kondisi paling tidak siap dan Kyuhyun melemparkan pertanyaan paling sulit untuk di jawab, apakah laki-laki itu sengaja? Tentu saja Kyuhyun sengaja! Seru Sungmin dalam hati, lelaki seperti dia tak akan sesukses ini dalam bisnis jika tidak tahu cara menyerang lawannya di titik lemah.

Sekarang dia harus menjawab apa? Sungmin benar-benar kebingungan. Kalau dia menceritakan seluruh kisahnya, akankah Kyuhyun percaya? Lagipula dia tidak ingin melibatkan Donghae disini, jangan sampai Kyuhyun tahu tentang Donghae-nya, dia harus melindungi Donghae dari lelaki kejam seperti Kyuhyun, siapa yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Kyuhyun kepada Donghae hanya untuk memerasnya nanti?

Dengan tegar Sungmin menegakkan dagunya, "Saya rasa alasan saya melakukan ini bukan urusan anda, yang penting saya tidak akan merugikan diri anda."

Rahang Kyuhyun mengeras mendengar jawaban Sungmin tadi. Sejenak tadi dia merasa Sungmin patut diberi kesempatan, mungkin saja Sungmin melakukan itu untuk membiayai saudaranya atau apa. Tetapi ternyata dia salah, bodohnya dia, wanita dimanapun sama saja.

Sungmin mungkin hanya menunggu kesempatan untuk menjual keperawanannya dengan harga mahal, bukan bermaksud menjaganya. Bodohnya dia sempat berpikir untuk mempercayai gadis itu.

"Oke, bussiness is bussiness, aku tidak akan bertanya lagi tentang tujuanmu, asal jangan sampai kau merugikanku.", mata Kyuhyun menyipit kejam, "kalau kau berani melakukannya, aku akan membuatmu menderita."

Sungmin tanpa sadar beringsut menjauh, ketakutan dengan nada suara dan tatapan kejam Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba saja laki-laki itu berdiri dari duduknya setelah membanting gelas kopinya di meja.

Sungmin menatap lelaki itu dengan cemas, apa yang salah dari ucapannya? Kenapa lelaki itu tampak begitu marah padanya? Kyuhyun melirik jam tangannya.

"Aku sudah membuat janji dengan pengacaraku tiga jam lagi, akan kubuat kontrak hitam di atas putih atas perjanjian jual beli kita ini, dan selama aku menunggu jam itu..."

Mata Kyuhyun menelusuri tubuh Sungmin yang berusaha menutupinya dengan selimut. Tatapan matanya sangat melecehkan. "Well kurasa sudah cukup kan penghormatanku atas virginitasmu?"

Lalu Kyuhyun naik ke ranjang dan merenggut tubuh Sungmin. Membawanya ke tempat tidur bersamanya. Kali ini tidak ada kelembutan. Lelaki itu tidak menahan-nahan diri lagi. Dan dia sudah siap. Dengan kasar dibukannya paha Sungmin dan tanpa basa basi dia menyatukan tubuhnya dengan Sungmin, yang entah kenapa sudah siap menerimanya.

Kyuhyun menyatukan tubuhnya dalam-dalam, sebuah erangan nikmat lolos dari mulutnya ketika dia merasakan kenikmatan yang menyengat, lelaki itu menatap Sungmin, antara bingung dan marah tercampur di dalam matanya.

"Kau.. Sungguh membuatku tergila-gila", Erangnya kasar sebelum bergerak dengan begitu ahlinya, membawa Sungmin menuju puncak kenikmatan.

Sungmin menatap tubuh telanjangnya di cermin, air panas mengalir dari pancuran menimpa tubuhnya, kamar mandi itu beruap, sehingga bayangan tubuhnya terpantul samar-samar di cermin.

Tadi Kyuhyun tidak lembut, well meskipun tidak sampai menyakitinya, tetapi lelaki itu berbeda dari semalam, gairahnya liar dan tidak ditahan-tahan lagi, meluapluap seolah olah sudah bertahun-tahun laki-laki itu tidak melampiaskan hasratnya.

Tapi itu tidak mungkin kan? Sungmin tanpa sengaja mengerutkan dahinya, Kyuhyun terkenal suka gonta ganti perempuan, perempuan yang dipacarinya selalu setipe, cantik bagaikan boneka, langsing, dari kelas atas dan terkenal, entah itu model, artis dan kebanyakan orang luar. Semua wanita itu rela menyerahkan dirinya pada Kyuhyun dengan sukarela.

Desas desus berkembang bahwa Kyuhyun kekasih yang sangat bergairah dan murah hati, tetapi tidak tanggung-tanggung mendepak pasangannya dengan kejam, karena dia tak pernah memakai hati dalam berhubungan.

Kekasih terakhir Kyuhyun, yang kemarin baru di gandengnya dalam acara pernikahan seorang anak direksi adalah artis film yang sedang naik daun, sangat cantik, tubuhnya tinggi langsing semampai dengan rambut cokelat bergelombang yang sangat halus bagaikan sutera, kulitnya pun tak kalah halusnya sepertu buah peach dan dia tampak sangat serasi, Seo Joo Hyun atau Seo Hyun, bergelayut manja di lengan Kyuhyun dengan tatapan memuja.

Apakah Kyuhyun juga akan melecehkan Seohyun seperti melecehkanku? Apa yang akan dilakukan Seohyun jika dia mengetahu semua ini? Tidak, apa yang akan dikatakan semua orang?

Sungmin mengernyit melihat bekas ciuman memerah di pundak dan sekitar buah dadanya. Kyuhyun lelaki yang suka meninggalkan tanda. Seperti singa jantan yang menandai betinanya, Sungmin tahu lelaki itu sengaja meninggalkan bekas-bekas ciuman di tubuhnya. Bahkan ada yang di sekitar pinggulnya.

Astaga, apa yang telah kulakukan ya Tuhan? Apakah aku sudah melakukan keputusan yang paling benar? Sungmin sudah tidak dapat menangis lagi, air matanya sudah habis dan hatinya sekarang terasa amat hampa.

Dengan pelan Sungmin meraih handuk dan mengeringkan tubuhnya lalu meraih jubah mandi yang tadi ditemukannya tergeletak di karpet, sepertinya Kyuhyun semalam melemparkannya ke lantai.

Dengan langkah pelan Sungmin keluar dari kamar mandi, bingung mau berbuat apa, dan bertanya-tanya dimanakah pakaiannya sekarang? Tatapannya menuju ke arah sofa, di situ ada kemasan pakaian. Sungmin melangkah dan mengambil kemasan itu, ya, ini pakaian wanita, masih baru, dari butik ternama lengkap dengan pakaian dalamnya. Apakah ini untuknya? Sungmin memegang kemasan itu dengan ragu.

Tapi dia juga tak mungkin memakai jubah mandi dalam kondisi telanjang seharian kan? Dengan hati-hati Sungmin membuka kemasan itu, sebuah gaun santai berwarna merah muda dari bahan yang sangat halus, apakah ini sutra? Dan pakaian dalam senada, Sungmin melihat ukurannya dan semuanya pas, Kyuhyun kah yang memesannya?

Dengan gerakan pelan dan tanpa menimbulkan suara Sungmin memakai pakaian itu, gaunnya terasa sangat nyaman menempel ditubuhnya, sebuah gaun santai satu potong sepanjang bawah lutut yang sangat elegan.

Setelah itu selama beberapa lama Sungmin berdiri ditengah kamar itu tanpa berbuat apa-apa.

Pandangannya mengarah ke arah ranjang yang seperti habis diserang badai, dan tubuh Kyuhyun terbaring disana, punggungnya tampak putih pucat terlihat di balik selimut kamar yang putih bersih.

Lelaki itu berbaring tengkurap salah satu lengan membingkai kepalanya, dan tubuhnya diam tak bergerak, Kepalanya terbaring miring di atas bantal. Sungmin mendekat pelan kesisi ranjang tempat Kyuhyun berbaring, wajahnya tampak damai sekali jika sedang tidur, dia tak tampak berbahaya.

Sungmin melirik ke arah jam dinding, satu jam lagi, seperti yang dikatakan oleh Kyuhyun tadi, dia ada janji dengan pengacaranya. Haruskah Sungmin membangunkannya? Tapi bagaimana nanti kalau Kyuhyun marah dan menuduhnya berani mengganggunya karena ingin segera mendapatkan uang pembayaran? Bukannya Sungmin tidak ingin segera mendapatkan uang itu, semakin cepat dia bisa membayar ke rumah sakit, semakin cepat Donghae bisa dioperasi. Tetapi Kyuhyun sudah cukup banyak memandang rendah dan melecehkannya.

Tiba-tiba handphone Kyuhyun yang diletakkan di meja samping ranjang berbunyi keras, membuat Sungmin hampir terlonjak karena terkejut. Tubuh Kyuhyun bergerak dan mata coklat yang tajam itu terbuka, langsung menatap Sungmin. Meski baru bangun tidur, rupanya Kyuhyun tipe lelaki yang langsung terjaga sepenuhnya detik itu juga.

Matanya langsung menelusuri tubuh Sungmin dari atas ke bawah tanpa satu incipun terlewatkan, tersenyum puas melihat penampilan Sungmin dengan baju barunya.

"Ternyata pilihanku tepat", desisnya parau sambil mengangkat telephone.

Telephone itu dari pengacaranya. Kyuhyun menyuruh Pengacara itu menunggu di restoran hotel satu jam lagi. Ketika Kyuhyun meletakkan telephonnya, Sungmin masih berdiri diam di tempatnya semula, tak tahu musti mengatakan apa.

"Pengacara akan datang satu jam lagi", dengan santai Kyuhyun berdiri dari ranjang, tak peduli dengan ketelanjangan tubuhnya, dan mengangkat alis tersenyum melihat Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya.

Dengan sengaja dia mendekat berdiri di depan Sungmin dan mengangkat dagu Sungmin agar menghadapnya, "Kenapa manis? Kau malu melihatku telanjang? Bukankah kita sudah menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam telanjang bersama"

Wajah Sungmin merah padam, tapi dia tidak berkata apa-apa. Kyuhyun mendengus lalu melepaskan Sungmin dan melangkah ke kamar mandi.

"Bagus kau sudah siap. Aku akan mandi setelah itu kita sarapan, lalu kita akan tanda tangani kontrak perjanjian, setelah itu kau akan mendapatkan uangmu."

.

.

 **TBC/END?**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **KyuMin Fanfiction**

 **A Romantic Story About Sungmin**

 **(Remake dari novel 'A Romantic Story About Serena' karya Santhy Agatha)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maincast:**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Lee Sungmin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rate : M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : DLDR, Genderswitch, Mature Content, Sex Activity**

 **.**

 **.**

AUTHOR POV

Sungmin mengaduk-aduk sup nya dengan pikiran menerawang, dia memikirkan Donghae, kemarin sore dia meninggalkannya dan menitipkannya pada Suster Shim, sore ini dia harus menjenguknya. Bagaimana kondisi Donghae? Dia habis mengalami serangan, bagaimana kalau dia mengalami serangan lagi?

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dari seberang meja, apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu? Kenapa dia tampak begitu tidak bahagia? Bukankah dia baru saja mendapatkan uang dalam jumlah banyak yang bebas digunakannya melakukan apapun?

Ataukah dia menyesal sudah menyerahkan diri padaku? Pikiran buruk itu tiba-tiba menyergap otaknya. Atau dia menyesal sudah menyerahkan diri padaku?

Kyuhyun menggertakkan giginya, seharusnya wanita ini bangga, aku, Cho Kyuhyun, orang yang sangat kaya dan berasal dari keturunan keluarga kaya terpandang di Korea, yang bisa mendapatkan wanita manapun yang dia mau, bersedia menidurinya!

Kyuhyun memikirkan semua keputusannya semalam. Ternyata ini bukan obsesi mau pun kegilaan sesaat, ternyata bahkan setelah percintaan marathon mereka semalam dan tadi pagi, dirinya masih menginginkan Sungmin. Amat sangat menginginkannya malahan, Setelah hasratnya terpuaskan pada tubuh Sungmin, bukannya semakin reda dia malah makin ingin dan ingin lagi, gadis itu begitu polos tapi menggairahkan dan di dalam otaknya ini penuh dengan hasrat untuk mengajari gadis itu bagaimana cara memuaskannya.

Dengan kesal dia mengutuk pemikirannya itu, apakah aku sudah menjadi seorang maniak seks?

Kyuhyun memikirkan jeda sejenak tadi, ketika dia menghubungi Changmin pengacara kepercayaannya dan menyatakan niatnya serta minta dibuatkan draft surat perjanjiaannya. Shim Changmin adalah pengacara kepercayaannya sejak dulu, sekaligus sahabatnya.

Lelaki Korea ini telah menempuh pendidikan hukum di Harvard, dan disanalah mereka berkenalan. Beberapa tahun kemudian, setelah Changmin pulang ke Korea, dia membangun karir menjadi pengacara yang hebat. Dan ketika Kyuhyun memutuskan memimpin cabang di Korea, mereka bertemu lagi, lalu menjalin kerjasama kerja sekaligus persahabatan.

Kyuhyun tahu Changmin tidak akan bertanya apapun yang tidak perlu tentang keputusannya. Lelaki itu sudah terbiasa dengan keputusan dan rencana-rencana bisnis Kyuhyun yang ekstrim.

Tetapi saat Kyuhyun membicarakan hal tersebut, ada kecemasan dalam suara Changmin, "Kau yakin? Ini memang surat jual beli, tapi ini ekstrin Kyuhyun, jual beli manusia, jual beli pelayanan seks. Kau bisa dibilang melanggar hukum malahan kalau suatu saat nanti terjadi masalah, apalagi mengingat kau warga negara asing."

Kyuhyun tersenyum, Sungmin tidak akan berpikir sejauh itu, bukannya gadis itu bodoh, tapi dia terlalu polos, entah kenapa Kyuhyun percaya bahwa Sungmin akan menepati janjinya.

"Buat saja Changmin-ah, selanjutnya biar aku yang menanggung", gumamnya yakin.

Changmin tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, tetapi Kyuhyun yakin lelaki itu menunggu sampai mereka bertatap muka baru dia akan mengajukan pertanyaan mendetail. Changmin adalah lelaki yang sangat analisis, Kyuhyun menahan senyumnya. Pikirannya kembali ke masa sekarang, dan menatap Sungmin yang seolah tidak selera makan.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakan makananmu?", desis Kyuhyun, hanya sebuah desisan dan Sungmin terlonjak kaget, apakah dia sebegitu menakutkannya bagi Sungmin.

"Tuan Cho", Sungmin menyebutkan nama Kyuhyun dengan pelan, di telinga Kyuhyun suaranya terdengar begitu merdu bagaikan ajakan bercinta.

"Sesuai perjanjian kemarin, aku akan selalu ada kapanpun kamu membutuhkanku", pipi Sungmin bersemu merah mengingat arti dari kata, "Aku...bolehkah aku meminta waktu untuk diriku sendiri setiap harinya dari jam pulang kantor sampai jam sembilan malam?", suara Sungmin terdengar tertelan dan takut-takut.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya, sebenarnya itu bukan masalah, Kyuhyun terbiasa bekerja sampai larut malam, biasanya jam sepuluh atau sebelas malam dia baru sampai di rumah.

"Bukan masalah, aku selalu pulang larut malam", Kyuhyun berdehem, "tempat tinggalmu sekarang, apakah memperbolehkan lelaki masuk?"

Sungmin mengernyitkan kening, "itu tempat flat khusus perempuan satu kamar milik sebuah keluarga, tentu saja kau boleh masuk, ada ruang tamu yang disediakan."

"Ruang tamu?", Kyuhyun mengangkat alis penuh arti dengan tatapan sedemikian rupa.

"Oh", pipi Sungmin bersemu dan tak berani menatap Kyuhyun ketika menyadari arti tatapannya.

"Aku tak mungkin bukan 'berkunjung' setiap malam ke tempatmu?", tatapannya tampak menahan senyum.

Dan Sungmin menyadari kebenaran kata-kata Kyuhyun, tempat tinggalnya hanyalah sebuah kamar sederhana seadanya yang penting bisa tidur setiap malam. Bukan level Kyuhyun untuk berada di sana, Sungmin melemparkan pandangan sekilas ke sekeliling ruangan.

"Aku tak mungkin membawamu setiap malam ke hotel, karena jam pulang kerjaku yang tak tentu, tidak mungkin pula menyuruhmu stand by di hotel setiap harinya", Kyuhyun merenung, "Tak mungkin juga membawamu tinggal di rumahku, kalau sampai ada orang yang tahu bisa berbahaya buatmu juga"

Dengan santai Kyuhyun menyesap kopinya, "Oke, nanti siang setelah bertemu dengan pengacaraku, kita cari apartement di dekat kantor."

Sungmin hampir menyemburkan teh yang disesapnya mendengarnya, lelaki ini bercanda? Apartemen? Di dekat kantor? Kantor mereka berada di kompleks perkantoran dan bisnis yang mewah, apartmen pun pasti juga kelas atas dan mahal, bagaimana lelaki itu bisa mengatakan tentang mencari apartemen semudah itu?

Kyuhyun sepertinya mengetahui pemikiran Sungmin, "Lebih mudah bagiku Sungmin, aku biasanya capek dan bertemperamen buruk setelah bekerja, aku tak mau repot-repot menjemput atau reservasi hotel jika malam-malam tiba-tiba aku menginginkan bersamamu", Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Apartemen akan memudahkan kita, bukan berarti aku akan mengunjungimu setiap malam", tambahnya cepat.

Sungmin mengangguk gugup, yah, dia kan hanya mahluk yang sudah dibeli, dia hanya bisa menuruti apapun kemauan Kyuhyun. Setelah menghabiskan kopinya Kyuhyun melirik jam tangannya.

"Well, pengacaraku pasti sudah menunggu di bawah. Enjoy your time, aku akan menemuinya sebentar", dengan santai lelaki itu berdiri, lalu tanpa diduga-duga menarik Sungmin berdiri, mendorongnya ke tembok lalu menciumnya dengan penuh gairah, lama dan hangat dengan teknik yang sangat ahli, sehingga ketika dia melepas ciumannya, Sungmin hampir tak bisa berdiri membuat Kyuhyun musti menahan tubuhnya, dengan lembut lelaki itu mendudukkan Sungmin di kursi.

"Sebenarnya sudah sejak tadi aku ingin melakukan itu", gumamnya dalam senyum puas sebelum pergi meninggalkan Sungmin.

"Kau benar-benar serius tentang ini Kyuhyun?", Changmin bertanya saat Kyuhyun mempelajari salinan kontrak itu, Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya dan menatap Changmin, lalu menunjukkan kontrak itu, "Kau pikir aku tidak serius? Perjanjian ini senilai tiga ratus juta won man!"

"Aku tak habis pikir, kenapa seseorang sepertimu yang bisa mendapatkan wanita manapun yang kau mau, melakukan hal seperti ini demi seorang wanita? Wanita yang sangat murahan dan materialistis sehingga terang-terangan menjual dirinya padamu demi uang? Apa yang ada dipikiranmu Cho?"

Kening Kyuhyun berkerut tidak suka mendengar kata-kata Changmin, meskipun dia tahu itu semua benar. "Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya ketika melihat seorang perempuan, dan tiba-tiba seluruh tubuhmu menginginkannya?", Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat ekspresi skeptis Changmin, tentu saja Changmin tidak tahu, dia sendiri merasa aneh dengan perasaannya, "Yang pasti aku menginginkannya, dan aku masih belum bosan, tiga ratus juta tak ada artinya buatku."

"Tapi kau orang yang sangat pembosan, seminggu lagi kau pasti akan mencampakkannya, dan menyesali kontrak ini."

"Dan aku tetap akan merasa puas karena setidaknya aku tidak penasaran lagi", jawab Kyuhyun yakin.

Changmin mengangkat bahu, "Aku tetap tidak setuju, tapi ini semua keputusanmu, serahkan kontrak pada wanita itu, pastikan dia tandatangan, beri salinannya, lalu serahkan yang asli padaku", Changmin menyandarkan tubuhnya dikursi, "Nona Sungmin ini, apakah aku pernah melihatnya sebelumnya?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Dia hanya pegawai biasa, seorang supervisor lapangan, kau tidak mungkin pernah melihatnya", jawabnya tegas.

"Apakah dia gadis mungil dengan rambut hitam bergelombang berwajah polos dan tatapan seperti anak kecil yang ada di area pameran yang mendampingi bosnya yang penjilat waktu itu?"

Kyuhyun langsung bersiaga, Kenapa Changmin ingat pada Sungmin? Apakah Changmin juga memperhatikan Sungmin? Apakah dia juga tertarik padanya? Insting posesifnya langsung menyeruak keluar, Changmin tertawa melihat tatapan tajam Kyuhyun,

"Hey hey jangan menatapku seperti itu, aku memperhatikannya karena waktu itu kau memandangnya dengan begitu intens, tatapanmu seolah-olah tak bisa lepas darinya, seperti pemburu yang ingin melahap mangsanya."

Changmin mengangkat bahu, "Orang lain mungkin tak akan menyadarinya, tapi aku sudah mengenalmu sejak lama, dan aku tahu betapa intensnya kau jika sudah berkonsentrasi pada satu hal, malam itu kau kehilangan konsentrasimu, gadis itu menarik seluruh perhatianmu, kau sulit berkonsentrasi pada hal lain selain itu", Changmin menarik napas panjang, "Well, jika dengan gadis yang sama ini kau terlibat, semoga Tuhan memberkatimu sahabatku."

Semua terjadi begitu cepat, Kyuhyun langsung mendapatkan apartemen yang diinginkannya, sebuah apartemen yang sangat mewah dengan privasi yang sangat terjamin, Sungmin tidak berani membayangkan berapa harganya, tapi Kyuhyun bersikap sangat santai, katanya itu semua hanyalah investasi.

Dengan sangat efisien Kyuhyun membantu Sungmin membereskan barang-barangnya yang tentu saja tidak banyak untuk dipindahkan ke aprtement, lalu menyelesaikan pembayaran flat sederhananya dan sekaligus berpamitan dengan pemilik flat tersebut.

Mereka berdua berdiri di tengah ruang tamu apartemen yang sangat mewah itu, Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Sungmin yang berdiri kaku di tengah ruangan,

"Well, anggap saja ini rumahmu sendiri", dia lalu melirik jam tangannya, "Aku harus kembali rumahku, pengurus rumah tanggaku pasti bertanya-tanya apa yang kulakukan sampai aku tidak memberi kabar, dia akan kebingungan menjawab telepon yang masuk, kau, silahkan atur apartemen ini sesuai seleramu, jika ada yang kurang ata kau ingin menambah sesuatu, bilang saja."

Sungmin memandang sekeliling apartemen yang penuh dengan interior mewah dan elegan itu, penataannya saja terlalu mewah dan mungkin berlebihan untuknya, tidak, dia mau mengganti apalagi?

"Sementara kau pergi, bolehkah aku keluar sebentar? Kau ingat? Sedikit waktu untuk diriku sendiri seperti yang kau janjikan?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu, "Silahkan", dia mengeluarkan dompetnya, "Kau butuh uang?"

"Tidak!", Sungmin menjawab dengan tegas, uang tiga ratus juta yang ditransfer Kyuhyun tadi siang sudah lebih dari cukup, dia tidak butuh uang apa-apa lagi dari lelaki itu.

Kyuhyun sepertinya bisa membaca pikiran Sungmin, "Uang yang kuberi tadi, itu murni untukmu silahkan kau gunakan sesuka hatimu, tetapi untuk sehari-hari, aku sudah berjanji akan membiayaimu, ingat kan penawaranku di ruangan kerjaku dulu?"

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan kartu berwarna keemasan dari dompetnya.

"Ini kartu debit, isinya lebih dari cukup jika kau ingin membeli sepuluh mobil sekalipun", dia lalu menyebutkan nomor PIN nya dan menyuruh Sungmin mengingatnya baik-baik. Sungmin sebenarnya ingin menolaknya, tapi dia tak ingin berlama-lama berdebat dengan Kyuhyun disini, lagipula dia tinggal menyimpannya di dompet dan tak akan pernah memakainya, toh Kyuhyun tidak akan tahu.

Kyuhyun memakai jasnya, puas karena Sungmin menerima kartu debitnya, "Kita akan buat kartu kredit atas namamu besok. Nanti malam, kalau tak ada urusan aku akan kesini", Tatapan Kyuhyun ketika mengucapkan 'nanti malam' begitu intens, membuat pipi Sungmin memerah.

Sepeninggal Kyuhyun, Sungmin segera memakai jaket, membawa tas tangannya dan melangkah pergi, lobyy apartemen yang begitu mewah itu benar-benar membuatnya minder, apalagi penjaga pintu lobby menyapanya dengan begitu penuh hormat ketika dia melangkah keluar.

"Anda ingin dipanggilkan taxi, Nona?", sapanya dengan sopan. Sungmin cepat-cepat menggeleng, tidak mungkin kan dia bilang kalau dia mau menunggu kendaraan umum di depan perempatan sana?

"Tidak" jawabnya, "saya menunggu jemputan, di depan", gumamnya singkat, lalu sebelum penjaga pintu itu bertanya-tanya lagi, Sungmin segera mengangguk sopan dan melangkah pergi.

Perjalanan ke rumah sakit tidak berlangsung lama, mungkin karena hari minggu jadi jalanan tidak begitu macet, Sungmin berpapasan dengan Suster Shim ketika dia hendak memasuki ruangan perawatan Donghae.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Sungmin-ah?", kau kelihatan pucat, Sungmin meraba pipinya, benarkah? Apakah dia tampak berbeda sekarang? Setelah dia menyerahkan...

"Aku-aku mencari uang untuk biaya operasi Donghae", gumamnya gugup, Suster Shim menatap Sungmin sedih.

"Min, uang tiga ratus juta itu sangat banyak, aku juga tahu kalau kau masih menanggung hutang di perusahaan sebanyak empat puluh juta. Minnie-ya, aku punya simpanan sekitar lima puluh juta, mungkin itu bisa membantu, dan kalau aku bisa menaruh surat tanahku di bank untuk mengajukan pinjaman, mungkin kita bisa mendapat beberapa tambahan..."

"Suster, saya sudah mendapatkan uangnya", Sungmin bergumam lemah. Kata-kata Suster Shim langsung terhenti seketika.

"Mwo…? Sudah mendapatkan uangnya? Apa maksudmu Min? Darimana…?", kata-katanya langsung terhenti melihat Sungmin mulai menangis.

"Ada apa Minnie-ya? Ceritakan padaku jika itu bisa membantu, mungkin itu bisa membuatmu lega"

"Mungkin setelah ini suster akan jijik padaku", Sungmin terisak pelan. Suster Shim mengelus rambut Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Tidak akan Minnie-ya, aku menyayangimu seperti anakku sendiri, dan seorang ibu pasti akan menerima anaknya apa adanya,"

Sungmin menarik napas panjang, dia memang sangat membutuhkan tempat untuk berbagi cerita, dan amat sangat bersyukur ada Suster Shim yang mau mendengarkannya, lalu meluncurlah cerita itu dari bibirnya.

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu Sungmin, yang aku tidak habis pikir, betapa bejatnya bosmu itu memanfaatkan kondisimu untuk kepuasan dirinya!" geram Suster Shim.

Sungmin buru-buru mencegah kemarahan Suster Shim, "Bukan suster, sampai sekarang Tuan Cho tidak tahu kalau aku memerlukan uang itu untuk biaya perawatan Donghae, dia mengira aku perempuan muda dengan gaya hidup berfoya-foya yang punya banyak hutang karena gaya hidupku, jadi dia tidak segan-segan mengambil atas pembayarannya."

Suster Shim mengerutkan keningnya, "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya Sungmin? setidaknya dia bisa lebih menghargaimu jika tahu alasanmu yang sebenarnya"

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak suster, aku tidak mau Tuan Cho mengetahui tentang Donghae, lelaki itu tidak mudah ditebak, tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya jika tahu tentang Donghae nanti"

Suster Shim menarik napas, "Setidaknya dia tidak brengsek seperti lelaki hidung belang yang mungkin nantinya akan menjerumuskanmu", tiba-tiba tatapan Suster Shim berubah intens dan hati-hati.

"Apakah dia berbuat kasar atau tidak Sungmin?"

Sungmin saat itu sedang melamun sehingga tidak menyadari maksud kata-kata Suster Shim, "Eoh? Apa Suster?"

Suster Shim tampak salah tingkah, "Apakah dia bertindak kasar semalam Min? Maksudku itu kan pertama kalinya, kebanyakan wanita akan merasa tidak nyaman, apalagi jika pasangannya bertindak kasar"

Wajah Sungmin langsung merah padam, "Tidak, Tuan Cho tidak kasar... Oh Tuhan!" Sungmin menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya, "Aku malu sekali suster, tiap kali aku memandang diriku di cermin aku merasa seperti perempuan yang sangat tidak berharga."

Suster Shim menepuk pundak Sungmin lembut, menenangkannya, "Minnie, kita semua tahu alasanmu melakukan ini, aku sendiri dapat mengerti dan menerimanya, pengorbananmu demi Donghae sudah luar biasa besarnya, aku yakin Tuhan pasti akan mengerti", tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah profesional, "Min, aku yakin. Tuan Cho ini akan 'mengunjungimu' secara berkala bukan? Mungkin pertanyaan ini mengganggumu, tapi aku harus bertanya,apakah kemarin dia menggunakan pengaman?"

Sungmin memandang Suster Shim dengan bodoh, "Pengaman?" Barulah ketika Suster Shim menatapnya dengan intens dan penuh arti, Sungmin menangkap maksudnya, wajahnya memerah lagi. "Oh, itu...", suara Sungmin hilang, "kemarin dia memakainya"

Suster Shim berdehem, "Baiklah kalau begitu dia lelaki yang cukup bertanggung jawab, bagaimana kondisi tubuhmu sayang?"

"Eoh, aku baik-baik saja Suster"

"Kalau begitu mari kita bicarakan tentang kontrasepsi, kau juga perlu membicarakan ini dengan Tuan Cho."

Sungmin meletakkan barang belanjaannya di meja dapur, tadi dia mampir sebentar ke supermarket untuk membeli bahan makanan.

Kondisi Donghae baik-baik saja dan cukup stabil, itu sudah membuatnya cukup tenang. Operasi sudah dijadwalkan satu minggu lagi. Sekarang Sungmin hanya bisa berdoa dan menyerahkan semuanya pada Tuhan.

Dengan ragu, Sungmin memandang sekeliling apartemen, lalu menarik napas panjang, semua ini terlalu mewah, terlalu berlebihan untuknya tinggal seorang diri di tempat seluas dan semewah ini. Tadi dia menyempatkan diri mengatur pakaiannya yang sedikit, sehingga hanya memerlukan waktu sebentar, setelah itu dia sempat terdiam lama bingung mau berbuat apa, apalagi ditempat yang luas begini, suasana terasa sangat lengang dan sendirian. Baru kemudian Sungmin menyadari bahwa dia belum sempat sarapan sejak tadi pagi, jadi dia memutuskan memasak makan malamnya.

Setelah mengatur belanjaannya yang sedikit itu di dalam lemari es raksasa, sehingga tampak menggelikan karena lemari itu terlihat kosong. Sungmin mengeluarkan beberapa butir telur, sedikit sosis dan sayuran, dikocoknya dengan pelan sambil berdendang, lalu dituangnya adonan omelet sederhana ini ke wajan mungil yang sudah diberi mentega. Aroma harum telur menyeruak ke seluruh dapur.

"Baunya enak sekali"

Suara itu terdengar begitu tiba-tiba, tak disangka dan sangat menegejutkan sehingga Sungmin hampir menjatuhkan mangkuk bekas adonan telurnya. Dengan gugup dia menoleh ke pintu dapur, Kyuhyun bersandar di sana, mengenakan baju santai dan tampaknya habis mandi.

"I-iya, aku memasak makan malamku", jawabnya gugup lalu memusatkan perhatiannya lagi ke telurnya.

Kyuhyun melangkah dengan santai masuk ke dapur, tak mempedulikan kegugupan Sungmin, dia berdiri dekat di belakang Sungmin, lalu menengok penggorengan.

"Apa itu?", tanyanya tertarik melihat masakan Sungmin.

"Eoh, ini? Ini telur goreng kuberi campuran sosis dan sayuran", Sungmin berusaha bertingkah wajar.

"Seperti omelet?", kali ini Kyuhyun tampak benar-benar tertarik.

"Ya seperti itu, tapi ini lebih sederhana. Sungmin menjawab sambil melirik ke ekspresi Kyuhyun, baru sekarang Sungmin sadar, ternyata lelaki ini tertarik pada hal-hal baru yang belum pernah ditemuinya sebelumnya.

"Buatkan aku satu ya"

Sungmin menoleh mendengar permintaan Kyuhyun, "Memangnya kau mau?", tanyanya ragu.

Lelaki itu mengangkat bahunya, "Siapa tahu? Lagipula aku lapar sekali, setelah menyelesaikan urusan rumah, aku langsung kemari, kau kan masih penyesuaian diri disini, jadi aku ingin melihat kondisimu."

Dasar perayu ulung, Sungmin memaki dalam hati, orang seperti Kyuhyun tidak segan-segan memanipulasi pikiran perempuan agar mau melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan, pura-pura mengkhawatirkanku, huh!

Kyuhyun masih berdiri di belakangnya, napasnya terasa hangat di ubun-ubunnya karena Kyuhyun memang jauh lebih tinggi dibanding Sungmin, tiba-tiba saja, tangan lelaki itu mencengkeram pundak Sungmin mendekatkannya ke belakang, kepalanya turun dan bibirnya mengecup leher Sungmin dari samping dengan kecupan selembut bulu dan panas, sehingga tubuh Sungmin bagaikan disetrum dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

"Aku menunggu di sofa ya, kita makan disana saja", gumam Kyuhyun pelan, lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sungmin di dapur, yang mencoba menetralkan nafasnya.

Lelaki itu makan seperti biasa, dengan elegan. Sedangkan Sungmin tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada makanannya, dia tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya dari Kyuhyun.

Ternyata Kyuhyun suka masakan biasa, dari penampilan dan gayanya, kelihatannya lelaki itu hanya mau makan makanan tertentu dan yang pasti kelas atas, tak disangka dia bisa duduk santai di sofa menikmati sepiring omelet sederhana.

"Wae?", Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menatap tajam setelah suapan terahkirnya, dia merasakan tatapan Sungmin selama dia makan, Sungmin langsung menundukkan kepalanya gugup.

"Eoh...tidak, tidak apa-apa." Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Pasti kau heran kenapa aku mau makanan rumahan kan?"

Dia lalu meletakkan piringnya, "Aku juga manusia Sungmin, kita tidak ada bedanya, kadangkala penampilan seseorang membuat kita berpikir bahwa manusia yang satu berbeda dengan yang lain"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya, "ku akui memang aku menyukai makanan berkualitas dan bercitarasa tinggi, tapi kadangkala, aku bosan, masakan sederhana buatan sendiri terasa lebih nikmat"

Dengan santai lelaki itu berdiri lalu menuang kopi dari mesin pembuat kopi di atas meja minuman, dan menyesapnya ringan.

"Dan suka minum kopi"

Tanpa sadar Sungmin mengomentari kebiasaan Kyuhyun, sejak kemarin, diamatinya Kyuhyun selalu meminum kopi setiap ada kesempatan. Lelaki itu tertawa mendengar komentar Sungmin.

"Ya, kopi berkualiatas juga", gumamnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Sungmin menunduk, entah kenapa Kyuhyun yang santai dan ramah ini lebih membuatnya merasa nyaman, dibandingkan Kyuhyun yang kaku dan dingin di kantor.

"Habiskan makananmu, setelah itu kita pindah ke ruang baca, kau bisa membaca atau melihat televisi, ada beberapa pekerjaan lagi yang musti kubereskan.

Sungmin segera menyelesaikan makannya dan mencuci piring sementara Kyuhyun membuat secangkir kopi lagi, sekaligus secangkir teh untuk Sungmin, dan membawanya ke ruang baca. Dengan enggan Sungmin menyusul ke ruang baca, Kyuhyun sedang duduk di sofa, menghadap notebooknya dan tampak serius, dia hanya melihat sekilas pada Sungmin.

"Duduklah, minum teh mu", gumamnya, lalu kembali serius lagi menghadap notebooknya.

Sungmin sebenarnya mengantuk, tapi dia tidak enak kalau harus masuk kamar duluan, apalagi apartemen ini hanya mempunyai satu kamar yang luas, kamar lain hanya kecil dan diperuntukkan sebagai kamar pembantu, Sungmin tidak tahu, apakah Kyuhyun akan menginap ataupun pulang, dia sama sekali tidak mengatakan rencananya.

Sungmin menghirup tehnya, lalu duduk di sofa di seberang Kyuhyun, dia mengambil sebuah majalah dan membacanya sambil menenggelamkan tubuhnya di sofa.

Bacaan itu menarik, dan keheningan itu membuatnya merasa nyaman, hingga lama-lama dia tak bisa menahan kantuknya.

Sungmin merasa ada yang mengusap lembut rambutnya, lalu tubuhnya terangkat dan terasa dipeluk hangat, dia merasakan tubuhnya terayun-ayun. Ketika dia membuka matanya yang berat, dia menyadari Kyuhyun sedang menggendongnya ke kamar, lelaki itu tak menyadari Sungmin membuka matanya, dengan langkah pelan dan hati-hati, dia berjalan ke arah kamar, Sungmin langsung pura-pura memejamkan matanya lagi begitu Kyuhyun dengan lembut membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang dan menyelimutinya.

Setelah itu tak ada gerakan, tetapi Sungmin masih belum berani membuka matanya, Apakah Kyuhyun memutuskan pulang atau tinggal? Lalu ada gerakan di ranjang di belakangnya, ternyata lelaki itu menginap disini, Sungmin menyadari dari selimut yang tersingkap dan gerakan tubuh lelaki itu menyelinap di balik selimut,

Kemudian, tubuh hangat Kyuhyun mendekat dan merengkuh Sungmin dari belakang, Pertama kali Sungmin merasa tidak nyaman, tapi kemudian rasanya hangat ditengah kamar yang dingin itu, dan dia terlelap.

.

.

 **TBC/END?**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **KyuMin Fanfiction**

 **A Romantic Story About Sungmin**

 **(Remake dari novel 'A Romantic Story About Sungmin' karya Santhy Agatha)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maincast:**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Lee Sungmin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rate : M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : DLDR, Genderswitch, Mature Content, Sex Activity**

 **.**

 **.**

AUTHOR POV

Sungmin terbangun dengan rasa haus yang amat sangat, biasanya sebelum tidur dia meminum air putih, tapi tadi malam dia tidak melakukannya. Dengan tak nyaman dia bergerak gelisah.

"Ada apa Sungmin?", sosok yang memeluknya dari belakang bertanya, suaranya sangat segar, _'Tidakkah dia tidur?'_ Gumam Sungmin dalam hati.

"Haus", ahkirnya Sungmin bisa bersuara meskipun parau.

Kyuhyun langsung bergerak turun dari ranjang dan menuang segelas air di meja minum, lalu mengitari ranjang berdiri di samping sisi Sungmin terbaring, lelaki itu tampak tinggi menjulang, hanya menggunakan boxer hitam dan telanjang dada.

"Duduk, minumlah."

Dengan pelan Sungmin duduk dan menerima gelas besar berisi air putih itu, masih setengah minuman tersisa, Kyuhyun mengambil gelas itu.

"Apakah kau sudah bangun?", Sungmin mengernyit karena suara Kyuhyun sekarang menjadi parau. Dengan masih bingung dia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Bagus", Kyuhyun menenggak sisa air putih di gelas Sungmin sampai tandas lalu setengah membantingnya di meja samping ranjang.

Kemudian dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, dia mendorong Sungmin hingga terbaring di ranjang dan menindihnya, napasnya terasa hangat di atas tubuh Sungmin, dan mata coklat tajamnya tampak berkabut dengan pupil yang mengecil sehingga tampak hitam, di tengah-tengah mata coklatnya.

Sungmin agak terperanjat setengah membelalak memandang wajah Kyuhyun yang sangat dekat di atasnya, napasnya terangah-engah penuh antisipasi, ketika kemudian Kyuhyun mengecup bibirnya dengan sangat intim, semula hanya ciuman biasa, bibir dengan bibir, itupun sudah membuat Sungmin panas dingin karena begitu ahlinya Kyuhyun.

Menggerakkan bibirnya, setelah sebuah ciuman yang lama dan panas Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum, Sungmin bisa merasakannya karena bibir Kyuhyun hanya berjarak beberapa inci dari bibirnya.

"Kau tidak biasa berciuman ya?"

Sungmin memalingkan mukanya dengan pipi memerah mendengar pertanyaan blak-blakan itu, tapi Kyuhyun meraih dagunya dan menempelkan bibir mereka lagi.

"Tirulah apa yang kulakukan padamu", bibir Kyuhyun bergerak di bibir Sungmin, dan ketika Sungmin mengikutinya, Kyuhyun mengerang senang, "ya..bagus, seperti itu. Tidak, jangan gigit. bagus...buka mulutmu.. ahh sayang..."

Kyuhyun terus memberikan instruksi di sela-sela ciumannya yang makin panas dan bergairah, dan Sungmin menurutinya, lebih dikarenakan ingin tahu, ketika Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya Sungmin mengikutinya, ketika lumatan Kyuhyun makin dalam dan belaian lidahnya membelai Sungmin dengan ahli, Sungmin mengikutinya dengan tersendat-sendat, meskipun sepertinya itu cukup memuaskan bagi Kyuhyun karena lelaki itu mengerang lagi dan memperdalam ciumannya, ciuman dengan bibir terbuka dan permainan lidah yang begitu panas dan seolah tidak akan berahkir, Sungmin bahkan tidak pernah menyadari bahwa sebuah ciuman bisa dilakukan dengan sedalam dan seintim itu!

Lama kemudian Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya, hanya sedikit seolah olah ingin tetap berdekatan dengan Sungmin, matanya tampak berkabut dan napasnya terasa bergemuruh di dadanya

"Itu tadi yang namanya french kiss." gumamnya lembut, lalu tangannya mulai bergerak dengan ahli membuat Sungmin melengkungkan punggungnya merasakan sengatan kenikmatan yang tidak diantisipasinya, Tubuh telanjang mereka berdua bergesekan. Dengan lembut Kyuhyun mengajari Sungmin bagaimana cara menyentuhnya, bagaimana cara memuaskannya. Lelaki itu suka disentuh dimana-mana, dia akan mengeluarkan erangan pendek tertahan ketika Sungmin menyentuhnya.

Dan itu mempesona Sungmin, seorang lelaki yang begitu dominan dan jantan seperti Kyuhyun, mengerang nikmat di bawah sentuhannya. Dengan takut-takut Sungmin menyusuri bagian dalam lengan Kyuhyun yang kekar, membuat napas Kyuhyun terengah.

"Kau akan membunuhku dalam kenikmatan", bisik Kyuhyun serak, lalu melumat bibir Sungmin penuh gairah, "Dan aku akan mati bahagia", desahnya.

Kyuhyun menyatukan dirinya dengan lembut, melihat reaksi Sungmin, dan ketika dia yakin tidak ada kesakitan lagi, dia mendesak perlahan, menembus kehangatan yang langsung membungkusnya rapat, membuatnya tergila-gila.

"Bagus sayang, jangan ditahan, aku akan mengajarimu... ahh...kau begitu hangat dan siap untukku..."

Suara Kyuhyun tenggelam di sela-sela cumbuannya yang sangat ahli, menghanyutkan Sungmin kedalam pusaran gairah yang selama ini tidak pernah dikenalnya. Dan ketika Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin mencapai puncak kenikmatan untuk kesekian kalinya. Lelaki itupun menyerah dalam beberapa hujaman tajam, mengejar kenikmatannya sendiri.

Sungmin terbangun merasakan sinar matahari menerpanya, dia mengernyitkan alisnya dan membuka matanya perlahan. Sinar matahari memang sudah mengintip malu malu dari balik gorden jendela balkon kamar apartemen itu, Sungmin menyadari ada tangan kekar yang memeluk perutnya dengan posesif. Kyuhyun masih tidur, napasnya terasa naik turun dengan teratur di punggung Sungmin. Mereka berbaring miring seperti sendok dan garpu, dengan Sungmin membelakangi Kyuhyun berbantalkan salah satu lengan Kyuhyun, sementara lengannya yang lain memeluk Sungmin erat, menempelkan punggung Sungmin sedekat mungkin dengan dadanya.

Mereka telanjang, dan selimut tebal yang seharusnya menyelimuti mereka sudah tertendang oleh Kyuhyun entah kemana, Seharusnya Sungmin kedinginan, tapi tidak, karena Kyuhyun memeluknya dengan begitu eratnya.

Tiba-tiba sengatan rasa bersalah seperti memukulnya, disinilah dia berbaring nyaman dalam pelukan laki-laki yang membelinya sementara Donghae.. helaan napas Sungmin pasti membangunkan Kyuhyun karena lelaki itu terasa mulai bergerak, lalu sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat di pelipis Sungmin.

"Selamat pagi", suara lelaki itu terdengar serak tapi sarat dengan kepuasan sensual yang dalam. Tentu saja lelaki itu puas, dia hampir tidak membiarkan Sungmin tidur semalaman.

Sungmin tidak menjawab, tetapi berusaha menarik selimut yang terlempar jauh di kakinya untuk menutupi ketelanjangannya. Usahanya gagal karena Kyuhyun mempererat pelukannya di pinggangnya sehingga Sungmin tidak bisa bergerak,

"Tidak perlu selimut sayang, aku sudah mengenal setiap jengkal tubuhmu secara intim, tak ada yang terlewatkan. Begitu juga sebaliknya hm?"

Wajah Sungmin memerah, bahkan telinganya pun memerah dan Kyuhyun terkekeh melihatnya. Lalu tiba-tiba tawa itu hilang dan Sungmin merasakan gairah Kyuhyun bangkit lagi. Dengan bingung dia menolehkan kepalanya dan langsung bertatapan dengan mata tajam Kyuhyun yang menyala penuh gairah.

"Lagi?", Sungmin tanpa sadar mengucapkan ketakjubannya, sebegitu cepat Kyuhyun menginginkannya lagi setelah semalam? Hanya Tuhan dan dirinya yang tahu bagaimana bergairahnya Kyuhyun semalam, Sungmin pikir Kyuhyun sudah terpuaskan, tetapi sepertinya dia salah.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka", gumam Kyuhyun parau, "Sepertinya kau akan menjadi penyebab kematianku" kemudian Kyuhyun meraih Sungmin lagi ke dalam pelukan penuh gairahnya.

Sungmin hampir saja terlambat kerja, dia menarik napas panjang melihat jam absennya. Hanya kurang satu menit. Dengan segera dia melangkah masuk ke mejanya, teman-teman seruangannya sudah mulai sibuk bekerja. Sungmin pun mulai berkonsentrasi, tapi matanya hanya menatap kosong ke layar komputer, pikirannya mengingat ke kejadian semalam dan dia mengernyit. Dia merasa murahan sekali, menjual diri kepada laki-laki itu tetapi terlena dengan rayuannya. Mau bagaimana lagi, lelaki itu adalah jelmaan Eros penakluk wanita dengan segala pengalaman dan keahliannya, sementara Sungmin baru pertama kalinya bercinta.

Tuhan, ampunilah dosa-dosaku. Sungmin memejamkan matanya dan menundukkan kepalanya sebelum mulai menenggelamkan diri dalam pekerjaan.

"Iya, aku juga tidak menyangka", suara berbisik dua rekan disebelahnya menarik perhatian Sungmin, "Rasanya seperti bukan Tuan Kyuhyun."

Mendengar nama lelaki itu disebut mau tak mau Sungmin menajamkan telinganya, mendengarkan.

"Tadi kami serombongan habis sarapan berpapasan dengan Tuan Kyuhyun, kami hanya menunduk karena biasanya bos besar itu hanya melirik dari sudut matanya, mengangguk selama sedetik lalu pergi dengan acuh tak acuh."

Wanita itu menghembuskan napas takjub, "tapi tadi, astaga! Tuan Kyuhyun bahkan berhenti, tersenyum ramah dan menanyakan kabar kita semua.", suaranya terpekik hampir histeris, "Dan senyumnya yang sangat jarang itu, bukannya menjawab semuanya malah terpesona dengan mulut menganga, ada yang mencoba menjawab tapi yang keluar hanya suara tercekik", lanjutnya menggebu-gebu.

"Tuan Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu dengan sikap konyol kami. Dia malah tertawa geli dan melambaikan tangan ramah sebelum pergi. Benar-benar anugerah tak terlupakan! Menurutmu..."

Sungmin beranjak berdiri ke kamar mandi, tak tahan mendengarkan pemujaan-pemujaan terhadap laki-laki itu. Tapi tetap saja dia ikut bertanya tanya, Sungmin terpekur di depan pintu kamar mandi. Dia berpikir mengenai perubahan sikap Kyuhyun dikantor, bosnya itu memang selalu memasang wajah dingin, ketus dan jarang bicara, banyak wanita di sini yang takut sekaligus memujanya karena sikapnya itu. Tapi kenapa dia berubah ramah?

"Memikirkanku?"

Suara yang diucapkan dengan pelan dan lembut itu membuat Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya mendadak dengan terlonjak kaget dan hampir menabrak orang yang berdiri dibelakangnya. Matanya langsung bertatapan dengan mata coklatnya yang tajam, obyek pikirannya.

"Dan kenapa si bos ada di sini? Di lorong menuju kamar mandi lantai 3 padahal dia punya kamar mandi sendiri di ruangannya?" Tanpa sadar Sungmin mengucapkan pertanyaannya keras-keras, Kyuhyun tertawa.

"Aku sedang menemui kepala personalia di lantai yang sama, tiba-tiba ingin ke toilet, tidak bolehkah?" suaranya makin melembut, lalu matanya berubah tajam. Dan Sungmin mengenali tatapan itu, tatapan jika…

"Damn! Aku sudah amat sangat merindukanmu!"

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun meraih Sungmin, lalu menciumnya, dengan gairah menggebu-gebu seolah-olah sudah lama tidak berciuman, padahal baru tadi pagi mereka... Suara percakapan yang sayup-sayup mendekat membuat Sungmin terperanjat, dengan secepat kilat didorongnya Kyuhyun dan dia setengah berlari masuk ke toilet perempuan.

Didengarnya suara Kyuhyun dengan ramah membalas sapaan orang-orang yang baru datang ke toliet, suaranya terdengar biasa saja bahkan sedikit kegembiraan kecil terselip di sana. Apakah lelaki itu geli atas sikapnya?

Sialan dia! Tak sadarkah dia kalau menyergapnya seperti itu di toilet kantor benar-benar tindakan nekat? Jantungnya masih berdebar dengan kuatnya seakan ingin meloncat dari tempatnya.

Tapi...Sungmin mengernyit, apakah jantungnya berdetak keras karena ketakutan...ataukah karena ciuman spontan yang tidak diduganya itu?

"Kau tampak senang", Changmin menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang memeriksa berkas kontrak kerja mereka dengan supplier baru.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya dari berkas di mejanya dan menatap Changmin muram, "Bukannya itu bagus? Tapi kenapa aku mendengar nada mencela dari suaramu?"

Changmin mengangkat bahu, "Aku cuma tak ingin kau mabuk kepayang dan melakukan hal-hal yang akan kau sesali nanti."

Tatapan Kyuhyun berubah tajam, "Aku? Mabuk kepayang? Apakah kau sedang bercanda?"

"Bukan begitu maksudku, tapi sepertinya kau agak berubah, kau tahu, kau agak tidak fokus, bahkan kata sekertarismu tadi pagi kau terlambat, pertama kalinya, katanya."

"Dan kau kira itu karna aku mabuk kepayang pada Sungmin, begitu? Baik, memang aku terlambat karena terlalu asik bercinta dengan Sungmin, lalu kenapa? Perusahaan ini sebagian besar milikku! Apakah seorang pemilik tidak diperbolehkan terlambat? Toh keterlambatanku tidak merugikan perusahaan ini!"

"Kyuhyun", Changmin berusaha meredakan emosi Kyuhyun, "Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu marah, aku hanya mencemaskanmu."

Sejenak Kyuhyun tidak berkata-kata, tatapannya menyala-nyala, matanya bagaikan api yang membakar. Tapi kemudian dia berhasil mengendalikan emosinya. Dihelanya napas keras-keras.

"Kau benar, maafkan aku Changmin."

Sebelum Changmin dapat menjawab, ponsel Kyuhyun berdering, Kyuhyun meliriknya dan dahinya berkerut melihat siapa yang menelponnya.

"Ada apa Seohyun?"

Mendengar nama Seohyun disebut, Changmin langsung berdiri dan memberi isyarat berpamitan pada Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun mengangguk mempersilahkan dan Changmin berjalan keluar ruangan.

Di seberang, suara Seohyun yang lembut dan elegan terdengar mengalun.

"Aku bertanya-tanya, kenapa kau tak menghubungiku sayang? Sabtu kemarin kau mendadak membatalkan acara makan malam kita, dan kemudian aku sama sekali tak bisa menemukanmu, apakah ada pekerjaan mendadak yang menyulitkanmu?"

Wajah Kyuhyun berubah dingin, dia sama sekali tidak pernah menjalin komitmen dengan Seohyun. Mereka diperkenalkan pada suatu acara makan malam, setelah itu Seohyun menghubunginya, mengajak makan malam berdua karena ingin mengenal lebih dekat. Kyuhyun tidak menolaknya.

Baginya Seohyun cukup cantik dan saat wanita itu mendekatinya, kenapa tidak? Pertemuan mereka berlanjut ke pertemuan-pertemuan berikutnya. Tetapi di saat awal Kyuhyun sudah menegaskan kepada Seohyun bahwa hubungan yang mereka jalin adalah hubungan tanpa ikatan. Saat Seohyun mengundangnya ke tempat tidurnya pun Kyuhyun sudah menegaskan itu dia lakukan tanpa ikatan dan tanpa cinta.

Tapi sekarang Seohyun sepertinya besar kepala karena Kyuhyun saat itu tidak dekat dengan wanita lain selain dirinya, dalam otaknya dia mengira bahwa dirinya telah berhasil menaklukkan Kyuhyun dan membuat lelaki itu setia padanya, Dia tidak tahu bahwa saat itu pikiran Kyuhyun sedang terpaku untuk mendapatkan wanita lain, Sungmin.

Sekarang Kyuhyun merasa muak dengan tingkah Seohyun yang bertindak seolaholah mereka sepasang kekasih, yang harus selalu mengetahui kegiatan Kyuhyun dan merasa berhak mengatur-atur Kyuhyun.

"Sayang? Kau masih disana?"

"Seohyun, maafkan aku sedang sibuk sekali."

Terdengar helaan napas dramatis di sana, sudah pasti wanita ini tidak akan menyerah, dia terbiasa dikejar kejar dan dipuja lelaki, penolakan hanya membuatnya lebih gigih mengejar.

"Begini sayang, aku ada undangan pesta di rumah Jungmo, kau tau kan pelukis terkenal itu? Dia mengadakan pesta di pembukaan pameran lukisannya. Aku belum punya pasangan untuk datang ke sana, kau mau kan menemaniku?"

Kyuhyun menghela napas keras. "Seohyun, sudah kubilang aku sibuk, aku tak bisa menemanimu ke pesta manapun, lebih baik kau ajak kekasihmu atau laki laki lain, pasti mereka dengan senang hati akan menemanimu."

"Tapi Kyuhyun, aku mencintaimu dan aku ingin kamu..."

"Aku bukan kekasihmu Seohyun, dan tak akan pernah, ingat itu, jadi jangan meminta macam-macam dariku, arraseo?" Kyuhyun langsung menyela dengan kesal.

"Arra, arra!" Seohyun setengah menjerit, "kau sudah pernah mengatakan itu berulang kali padaku, tapi tidakkah kebersamaan kita selama ini..."

"Seohyun, aku sibuk. Maaf!" Kyuhyun langsung menutup percakapan, menyudahinya karena dia yakin Seohyun tidak akan menyerah dengan segera.

Sungmin baru saja membuka pintu apartemen ketika teleponnya berdering, dia segera mengangkatnya dan langsung terdengar suara Kyuhyun diseberang sana, "Kau suka masakan Cina?"

"Hah?" Sungmin terperangah mendengar sapaan pertama Kyuhyun yang tanpa basa-basi, baru ketika Kyuhyun mengulang pertanyaannya dia mengerti, dan tanpa sadar mengangguk.

"Sungmin?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun Sungmin baru sadar kalau dari tadi dia hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Eoh, i-iya.."

"Oke, kalau begitu jangan memasak malam ini, ku bawakan dua porsi untuk kita."

Telepon ditutup. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang yang masih terperangah.

Satu jam kemudian, ketika Sungmin menyeduh kopi, Kyuhyun datang, langsung ke dapur, masih mengenakan jas resminya, tapi dengan dasi yang sudah dikendorkan. Dia meletakkan paper bag berisi makanan yang masih panas, berlogokan nama hotel bintang lima.

"Tadi ada undangan pertemuan dengan kilen di sana, hanya minum kopi, tapi aku ingat kalau masakan cina di hotel ini terkenal enaknya, dan aku ingat kamu."

Kyuhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Siapkan ya, aku mandi dulu." Dengan langkah anggun Kyuhyun membalikkan badan menuju kamar. Sungmin mengatur masakan berbau harum itu pada piring saji, sambil mengatur cangkir kopi di nampan untuk Kyuhyun, untuk dirinya dia menyeduh secangkir teh. Kyuhyun muncul di dapur setengah jam kemudian, dengan piyama biru dongker, lalu duduk di kursi di meja dapur.

"Aku lapar sekali, tadi jalanan macet."

Sungmin duduk di hadapan Kyuhyun, memperhatikan lelaki itu mulai menyantap hidangannya dengan penuh minat.

"Tadi, di pertemuan tidak ada makan malam?" setahu Sungmin pertemuan bisnis di hotel seperti itu selalu disertai dengan jamuan makan malam.

"Ada, tapi aku menolaknya, hanya minum kopi tadi" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tiba-tiba hingga Sungmin kaget, "Kenapa tidak dimakan? Ayo, ini enak lho."

Dengan gugup Sungmin menyantap makanannya, memang enak sekali, guman Sungmin pada suapan pertama. Tanpa sadar dia makan dengan lahap, dan baru berhenti ketika menyadari Kyuhyun menatapnya geli, pipinya langsung bersemu merah. Kyuhyun langsung terkekeh geli.

Sungmin baru mengetahui kepribadian Kyuhyun yang seperti ini, santai dan penuh tawa, berbeda sekali dengan apa yang ditampilkannya di kantor. Selesai makan seperti biasa Kyuhyun minta ditemani saat mengerjakan tugas kantornya, lelaki itu tampak serius mengahadapi notebooknya, sambil sesekali menyesap kopi, sementara Sungmin menyibukkan diri denga menonton chanel masak memasak di TV kabel. Benaknya berkecamuk, apakah Kyuhyun akan bercinta dengannya lagi? Bodoh! Tentu saja, kalau bukan untuk itu buat apa lelaki itu menginap disini?

"Kau bisa memasak yang seperti itu?" Suara celetukan Kyuhyun hampir membuat Sungmin terlonjak karena kaget.

Sungmin menatap ke arah Kyuhyun, lelaki itu sudah bersandar di sofa, dengan santai menyesap kopinya sambil menatap televisi. Notebooknya sudah tertutup dan berkas-berkasnya sudah tersusun rapi. Astaga, berapa lama tadi dia melamun? Sudah berapa lama Kyuhyun menyelesaikan pekerjaannya? Dengan buru buru Sungmin menoleh ke televisi, adegan disana menampilkan cara memasak sup krim jagung dengan berbagai modifikasinya.

"Bisa, aku pernah membuatnya meski tidak persis seperti itu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Aku jadi ingat saat aku sakit waktu kecil dulu, ibuku selalu membuatkanku sup krim jagung, tidak ada yang mengalahkan rasa sup buatannya."

Sungmin ikut tersenyum mengenang. "Ibu dulu membuatkanku bubur ayam. Rasanya tidak enak hingga aku selalu ingin memuntahkannya."

Kyuhyun tertawa geli mendengarnya. "Aku belum pernah menemui wanita sepertimu sebelumnya", gumamnya dalam tawa.

Sungmin menoleh pada Kyuhyun dengan bingung. "Wanita sepertiku?"

"Polos, jujur dan tidak berusaha memanipulasiku", senyum Kyuhyun berubah sensual, "dan masih bisa tersipu sampai memerah di sekujur kulitnya, padahal sudah berkali-kali kusentuh."

Kali ini Sungmin hampir tersedak tehnya, dengan cepat diletakkannya cangkirnya dan ditatapnya Kyuhyun dengan waspada. Lelaki itu juga sedang menyesap kopinya, tapi mata coklatnya yang tajam itu menatap serius pada Sungmin.

"Kau seperti kelinci yang terjebak ketakutan", gumam Kyuhyun sambil menyipitkan matanya, "apakah cara bercintaku menyakitimu?"

Pipi Sungmin langsung memerah mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang blak-blakan itu, "Ti-tidak, bukan begitu... sa-saya hanya belum... terbiasa.."

Sungmin menelan ludah ketika Kyuhyun beranjak dari sofanya dan berdiri di depan Sungmin, lalu menarik Sungmin berdiri dan langsung mencium bibirnya dengan lembut, "Kalau begitu, tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain membuatmu terbiasa bukan?", suara Kyuhyun berubah serak, lalu dengan cepat mengangkat Sungmin dan membawanya ke kamar.

.

.

 **TBC/END?**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **KyuMin Fanfiction**

 **A Romantic Story About Sungmin**

 **(Remake dari novel 'A Romantic Story About Serena' karya Santhy Agatha)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maincast:**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Lee Sungmin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rate : M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : DLDR, Genderswitch, Mature Content, Sex Activity**

 **.**

 **.**

AUTHOR POV

Jam dua pagi, ketika Kyuhyun terbangun dan menyadari ada tubuh hangat dalam pelukannya. Sungmin berbaring meringkuk di dadanya, tubuhnya begitu mungil hingga Kyuhyun merasa bisa meremukkannya dalam sekejap kalau dia mau.

Kadang kala karena Sungmin begitu mungilnya jika dibandingkan dengan tubuhnya yang tinggi besar, Kyuhyun seperti merasa sedang melakukan pelecehan seksual pada anak di bawah umur.

Tanpa sadar tangan Kyuhyun mengelus punggung polos Sungmin, dan dalam tidurnya, Sungmin bergumam tidak jelas, lalu meringkuk makin rapat ke dada Kyuhyun.

Tidak! Mungkin ukuran tubuhnya seperti anak-anak, tapi tubuhnya benar-benar tubuh wanita dewasa. Kyuhyun tidak pernah merasa begitu bergairah sekaligus begitu terpuaskan selain dengan Sungmin. Tubuh mungil itu telah memberikan kepuasan yang sangat dalam bagi Kyuhyun.

"Aku mungkin tak akan pernah melepaskanmu" guman Kyuhyun di kegelapan, "kau milikku Sungmin"

Seolah mendengar ancaman Kyuhyun di alam bawah sadarnya, alis Sungmin berkerut dan menggumam tak jelas.

Kyuhyun tertawa geli melihatnya, lalu dikecupnya dahi Sungmin dengan lembut. Anak kecil ini benar-benar tidak terduga, tidak disangka dia akan menyerah di pelukan gadis seperti ini.

"Dong..hae"

Kyuhyun langsung menoleh secepat kilat ke arah Sungmin. Apa? Tadi gadis itu bilang apa?

"Donghae", kali ini gumaman Sungmin terdengar lebih jelas. Bahkan Kyuhyun melihat ada air mata di sudut matanya.

Rahang Kyuhyun menegang karena marah, siapa lelaki yang disebut Sungmin itu? Kenapa dia tidak pernah mendengarnya? Dia sudah menyelidiki Sungmin bukan? Selama ini Sungmin tidak pernah dekat dengan lelaki manapun, dia bahkan masih perawan.

Dengan gusar Kyuhyun menghapus air mata di sudut mata Sungmin, lalu mengguncang tubuh Sungmin pelan. Dan mata lebar yang polos itu terbuka menatap Kyuhyun dengan bingung karena dibangunkan tiba-tiba

"Berani-beraninya kau!" desis Kyuhyun dengan tatapan membara, "Berani-beraninya kau menyebut nama lelaki lain dan menangis untuknya di atas ranjangku!"

Sungmin benar-benar tidak siap ketika Kyuhyun menyerangnya dengan cumbuan yang sangat hangat dan menggelora. Kali ini Kyuhyun berbeda dengan biasanya,dia seperti..seperti membara, seolah olah tidak ditahan-tahan lagi, ada apa? Ada apa sebenarnya?

Tapi Sungmin sudah tidak dapat berpikir lagi karena Kyuhyun sudah menenggelamkan kesadarannya dengan cumbuan dan belaian jemarinya yang sangat ahli. Sungguh nikmat...dan Sungmin akhirnya menyerah dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

~O~

Sungmin terbangun sendirian di ranjang itu. Kyuhyun sudah tidak ada. Yah lelaki itu mungkin sudah pergi pagi-pagi sekali kembali kerumahnya sebelum berangkat ke kantor. Dia kan punya rumah, tidak mungkin kan dia terus-terusan berada di apartement ini?

Tapi entah mengapa Sungmin merasa ada yang kosong, setelah beberapa kali dia terbangun dengan Kyuhyun di sisinya, entah kenapa ada yang kurang saat dia terbangun sendirian sekarang.

Bodoh! Apa yang kau pikirkan Sungmin? Kau hanyalah wanita simpanannya, yang dibelinya untuk memuaskan nafsunya! Jangan pernah berpikir macam-macam. Lagipula masih ada Donghae yang harus kau cemaskan.

Sambil membungkus tubuhnya dengan seprai, Sungmin melangkah ke kamar mandi, tubuhnya terasa agak nyeri, karena entah kenapa pagi tadi Kyuhyun bercinta seolah-olah kesetanan dan tidak menahana-nahan diri.

Ketika mengaca dan menurunkan selimutnya Sungmin mengernyit.

Dari leher, buah dada sampai perutnya, semuanya penuh dengan bekas ciuman Kyuhyun. Lelaki itu seolah sengaja meninggalkan jejak di mana-mana. Warnanya merah di sekujur tubuh Sungmin, dan Sungmin yakin tak lama lagi akan berubah menjadi ungu.

Dasar Kyuhyun! Siapapun yang melihat akan tahu kalau ini bekas ciuman, di bagian dada bisa dia sembunyikan, tapi yang di leher?

Sungmin belum pernah mendapatkan bekas ciuman seperti ini di tubuhnya sebelumnya.

Percintaannya dengan Donghae selalu sopan dan tidak pernah sepanas itu sehingga Donghae bisa meninggalkan bekas-bekas ciuman di kulitnya. Tapi Sungmin tahu bekas ciuman seperti ini butuh beberapa hari untuk hilang.

'Dasar Kyuhyun bodoh!' Gerutunya sambil mencari cari turtle neck yang dapat menutupi tubuhnya sampai ke leher lalu memadankannya dengan blazer, Sungmin hanya menyapukan bedak tipis ke mukanya, lalu segera melangkah keluar, jangan sampai dia terlambat ke kantor lagi.

Ketika berdiri di tepi jalan menanti kendaraan umum, Sungmin merasakan sengatan sakit yang tiba-tiba di kepalanya.

Aish! Di saat seperti ini migrainnya kambuh. Tapi tentu saja hal itu terjadi, dia belum sarapan, dan dia kurang tidur gara-gara Kyuhyun hampir tidak pernah membiarkan tidur nyenyak tiap malam.

Dengan memaksakan diri Sungmin naik ke dalam bus menuju kantornya.

"Wajahmu pucat sekali", salah seorang temannya memandang Sungmin dengan cemas ketika Sungmin mendudukkan diri di kursinya. Tadi dia hampir terlambat dan setengah berlari ke mesin absen.

Sungmin memegang pipinya, memang terasa agak panas, apakah dia demam? Dan kepalanya juga pusing sekali. Tapi tetap dipaksakannya tersenyum, "Ehm, gwenchana, mungkin karena belum sarapan, nanti setelah minum teh hangat pasti agak baikan."

Tapi ternyata tidak, rasa pusing itu makin menusuk nusuk di kepalanya terasa nyeri,bahkan untuk menolehkan kepalanya saja terasa sangat sakit, badannya juga sama saja, rasanya nyeri di sekujur tubuh seperti habis dipukuli. Sungmin bertahan dengan tidak bergerak di kursinya, tapi rasa sakitnya makin tak tertahankan,

"Sungmin coba kesini sebentar, lihat draft pemasaran ini bagaimana menurutmu?", salah seorang rekannya memanggilnya.

Dengan mengernyit Sungmin mencoba berdiri, tubuhnya limbung sejenak, tapi dia berdiri dan bertahan sambil berpegangan di tepi meja.

Lalu setelah menarik napas dalam-dalam, dia melangkahkan kaki ke meja rekannya. Tapi tiba-tiba rasa nyeri tak tertahankan menyerang kepalanya dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

~O~

"Pingsan?!"

Kyuhyun setengah berteriak kepada Changmin yang menyampaikan kabar itu padanya, "Kapan?! Dimana?!", Kyuhyun mulai berdiri dari balik meja besarnya.

Changmin hanya duduk santai di sofa kulit hitam di ruangan kantor Kyuhyun, "Tadi dalam perjalanan ke sini aku kan mengambil arsip di sebelah klinik, ada keributan di luar, gadis itu sedang digendong salah seorang rekannya ke klinik dan di antar beberapa rekannya yang lain juga, dalam kondisi pingsan, dia pucat sekali seperti kelelahan", tambah Changmin penuh arti.

"Digendong?", kali ini wajah Kyuhyun menegang karena marah, "laki-laki?"

Changmin tiba-tiba saja tidak bisa menahan tawanya, "Simpananmu pingsan dan kau meributkan siapa yang menggendongnya?"

Tawa Changmin kembali terdengar tak peduli pada wajah Kyuhyun yang marah,"Tentu saja laki-laki, mana mungkin perempuan?"

Kyuhyun mendengus marah dan hendak melangkah keluar ruangan, tapi Changmin berdiri dan menahannya, "Kau pikir kau mau kemana Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun menatap tangan Changmin yang menahan lengannya dengan marah, "Tentu saja melihat Sungmin!"

"Dan membuat kehebohan di luar? Seorang CEO perusahaan yang jarang terlihat saking sibuknya, yang bahkan untuk berkonsultasi dengannya harus melalui perjanjian temu yang sulit, tiba-tiba saja turun menjenguk seorang staff biasa? Ku ulangi, seorang staff biasa, yang tidak ada hubungan apapun dengannya"

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun tajam, "dan bahkan dengan wajah pucat pasi lebih pucat dari yang pingsan kalau boleh kutambahkan", Changmin mulai terkekeh geli.

Kyuhyun melotot marah padanya, tapi kemudian menarik napas dan tersenyum skeptis, "Kau benar, aku tak bisa", dengan pelan dia melangkah dan duduk di sofa.

Changmin menuangkan minuman untuknya dari meja bar kecil dan memberikan kepada Kyuhyun yang langsung menyesapnya.

"Kau tak pernah begitu sebelumnya Kyuhyun, dan tak kusangka kau sebegitu perhatiannya kepada gadis kecil ini, kukira kau hanya menganggapnya tubuh yang sudah kau beli?"

Kyuhyun meletakkan gelasnya, lalu menatap tajam Changmin

"Dan tubuh yang kau katakan itu yang sekarang terbaring pingsan."

Changmin tersenyum dan duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun, "Kemarin aku baru saja bilang kalau gadis itu membuatmu lelah dan tidak berkonsentrasi, ternyata kau berbuat lebih parah padanya", Changmin tak dapat menahan diri untuk tersenyum lebar, "Kau apakan saja gadis kecil itu Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya bingung, "Aku juga tidak menyangka bisa jadi begitu terobsesi kepadanya, kau tahu..rasanya tidak ingin berhenti, aku ingin terus menerus menyentuhnya, ingin terus menerus merasakannya..jadi tiap malam aku-aku.."

"Kau bermaksud bilang tiap malam kau hampir tidak pernah membiarkannya tidur?", kali ini alis Changmin berkerut.

Kyuhyun menghindari tatapan Changmin, "Aku baru beberapa hari bersamanya, aku masih belum merasa puas", gumamnya tak jelas.

Changmin menarik napas dalam, "Kyuhyun, aku tahu kau terbiasa dengan wanita dewasa yang berpengalaman, yang mungkin akan melayani marathon seksmu dengan senang hati kalau kau mau. Tapi ini, seorang perawan, seorang gadis kecil tak berpengalaman, seharusnya kau lebih menahan dirimu."

"Aku tahu!", Kyuhyun menyela dengan keras, frustasi kepada dirinya sendiri, "tapi...ah, kau tidak tahu rasanya Changmin-ah..."

"Betul aku tidak tahu, karena itulah aku tidak mengerti, kalau memang nafsumu sebegitu besarnya, kenapa kau tidak mencari wanita lain sebagai pelampiasan? Wanita lain yang lebih bisa mengimbangimu? Jadi kau tetap bisa menjaga kondisi tubuh gadis itu, tubuh yang kau beli seharga 300 juta", Changmin mengingatkannya.

"Ah ya..ya, bisakah kau jangan menyebutnya sebagai 'gadis itu' atau 'tubuh itu'? Dia punya nama Changmin, namanya Sungmin."

"Baiklah, Sungmin ini, kalau kau tidak mau menyakitinya, seharusnya kau mencari wanita lain untuk mengimbangimu."

Kyuhyun mengernyit, wanita lain? Sepertinya itu ide yang bagus, kalau hasratnya membuat tubuh Sungmin lemah, dia seharusnya menyalurkannya kepada wanita lain, tapi. Kyuhyun tidak bisa membayangkan wanita manapun, dia mau Sungmin, hanya Sungmin yang membuat tubuhnya berhasrat sampai seperti ini.

"Tidak bisa kalau bukan dia Changmin, kau tahu aku bukan maniak seks, bercinta selama ini menjadi kebutuhan nomor duaku, bahkan aku selalu mementingkan pekerjaan dibandingkan janji temuku dengan wanita-wanita itu, tapi Sungmin... Dia, seperti ada magnet dalam tubuhnya yang mengubahku menjadi seperti ini"

Changmin menarik napas, "Kalau begitu, kau harus belajar menahan diri Kyuhyun dan lebih peka, kalau dia terlihat lelah, jangan memaksakan kehendakmu."

~O~

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?", gumam dokter Kibum, janda berusia 33 tahun yang cantik, yang kebetulan adalah sahabat Kyuhyun juga. Ketika melihat Kyuhyun masuk ke ruangan klinik itu, suasana sudah sepi dan dokter Kibum sudah mengusir rekan-rekan kerja Sungmin dari klinik itu.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya mendengar pertanyaan Kibum, "Kenapa kau langsung menuduhku seperti itu?", gumamnya pura-pura tersinggung.

Kibum melirik ke arah Sungmin yang tertidur pulas, tadi Sungmin sempat bangun dan Kibum sengaja memberinya obat yang membuatnya mengantuk agar gadis itu bisa beristirahat.

"Seorang staff rendahan pingsan dan beberapa waktu kemudian sang CEO perusahaan yang tidak pernah menginjakkan kakinya di klinik ini tiba-tiba datang? Kau pikir ini kebetulan?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum miring, "Setidaknya kecerdasanmu tidak berubah Kibum-ah"

Kibum terkekeh pelan, "Tentu saja aku sama sekali tidak menduga kalau gadis itu ada hubungannya denganmu, waktu memeriksa tubuhnya aku melihat bekas-bekas ciuman dari leher sampai ke perut, lalu aku berfikir, lelaki brengsek mana yang membiarkannya sampai pingsan kelelahan begitu"

Kibum mengangkat alisnya, "Dan tiba-tiba saja lelaki brengsek itu muncul."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya lalu terkekeh, "Sayangnya kata-kata tajammu juga tidak berubah, yah aku memang lelaki brengsek itu", Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu, lalu menatap ke arah Sungmin yang terbaring pucat di ranjang klinik itu, "bagaimana kondisinya?", wajahnya berubah serius.

Kibum menarik napas, "Aku tak mau bertanya apapun itu kehidupan pribadimu", Kibum menatap tajam ke arah Kyuhyun,"gadis itu kelelahan, kurang tidur dan tekanan darahnya rendah sekali, kondisi tubuhnya lemah dan karena itu dia demam, sepertinya gejala flu."

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan allisnya, menerima tatapan tajam Kibum.

"Baik, baik semua salahku. Changmin sudah mengatakannya padaku, sekarang bisakah kau meninggalkan kami sendirian sebentar?"

Kibum melirik ke arah pintu, "Changmin ada di luar? Bagaimana jika nanti ada karyawan yang kebetulan ke klinik?"

"Itulah gunanya Changmin di luar, tapi kalau sampai terjadipun aku akan bilang kalau aku sedang mencarimu meminta resep."

Kibum mengangguk, "Aku akan bergabung dengan Changmin di luar, jangan berbuat macam-macam ya!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar ancaman Kibum. Wanita itu adalah istri dari sahabatnya, dan merekapun akhirnya bersahabat. Sayangnya suami Kibum—Choi Siwon meninggal dalam kecelakaan tragis beberapa tahun lalu, sejak itu Kibum membentengi diri dengan mulut tajam dan sifatnya yang ketus, padahal sebenarnya dia adalah wanita penyayang, sikap ketusnya itu tidak mempan pada Kyuhyun dan Changmin, Kyuhyun melirik keluar, seandainya saja Kibum bisa melirik Changmin, bagus sekali kalau sahabat-sahabatnya itu bersatu.

Dengan langkah pelan Kyuhyun melangkah ke tepi ranjang berdiri di samping Sungmin yang tertidur pulas, Benar, wajahnya pucat sekali, kenapa Kyuhyun tidak menyadarinya dari semalam?

Tangan Kyuhyun menyentuh dahi Sungmin, gadis ini demam. Badannya panas sekali.

"Jadi kau ingin mengantar pulang Sungmin?", Kibum tiba-tiba bersuara di pintu dengan agak keras, sengaja memberi peringatan kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun langsung menjauh dan berdiri di depan meja kerja Kibum. Pintu terbuka dan salah seorang laki-laki, rekan kerja Sungmin tapi Kyuhyun lupa namanya, masuk membawa tas Sungmin yang tertinggal di ruangannya, disusul oleh Kibum dan Changmin di belakangnya.

Rekan kerja Sungmin itu tampak sangat kaget mengetahui Kyuhyun, CEO perusahaan yang hanya pernah dia lihat dari foto, sekarang berdiri langsung di depannya, wajahnya langsung pucat pasi.

"A-anda..", lelaki itu bahkan tak sanggup berkata-kata karena kagetnya, Kyuhyun menatap sekilas seolah tak peduli, "Ya, Saya memang benar Cho Kyuhyun", dipasangnya ekspresi paling dingin.

"Saya ada urusan dengan dokter Kibum, tapi silahkan selesaikan urusan anda dulu, saya bisa menunggu."

"Key hanya ingin menjemput rekannya yang pingsan dan mengantarkannya pulang Kyuhyun", Changmin menyela di belakang Kibum tapi matanya menatap Kyuhyun penuh peringatan.

'Pulang?' Kyuhyun mengernyit, tapi Sungmin kan sekarang tinggal di apartement mewah yang dia belikan, tidak mungkin dia membiarkan Key mengantar Sungmin pulang!

"Sa-saya hanya sebentar, saya akan mengangkat Sungmin dan mengantar pulang, kebetulan saya ada janji temu dengan kilen di dekat flatnya jadi sekalian, mohon maaf, silahkan dokter jika ada urusan dengan Tuan Cho Kyuhyun."

Key cepat-cepat membalikkan tubuh tak tahan menghadapi tatapan tajam Kyuhyun, memang benar gosip yang beredar, Tuan Cho Kyuhyun CEO mereka ini terkenal sangat dingin dan tidak berperasaan, bahkan aslinya lebih menakutkan, wajahnya sangat rupawan tapi aura membunuh disekelilingnya sangat kental.

Kyuhyun masih terpaku di situ, _'flatnya? Si bodoh ini pasti masih mengira Sungmin masih tinggal di flatnya yang lama. Dan apa yang dilakukan lelaki itu? Dia menyentuh tubuh Sungmin?!'_

Kyuhyun hampir menyeberangi ruangan untuk menepiskan tangan Key yang mencoba menggendong Sungmin ketika Suara Kibum menyela dengan cepat, menyadari gawatnya situasi yang terjadi.

"Jangan Key-ssi!", perintahnya membuat Key meletakkan tubuh Sungmin kembali dan menatap Kibum penuh tanda tanya, "aku memberi obat tidur untuknya supaya dia bisa beristirahat, kalau kau pulangkan dia ke flatnya dalam kondisi seperti itu, siapa yang akan menjaganya nanti? Lebih baik biarkan dia beristirahat dan tidur di sini dulu"

Key menyadari kebenaran perkataan dokter Kibum dan cepat-cepat menyetujuinya. Lagipula dia ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari ruangan ini. Sang CEO hanya berdiri membatu di sudut ruangan tapi tatapan matanya mengerikan, seperti akan membunuhnya dengan tangan kosong! Ah, mungkin dia hanya sedang tidak enak badan, Key berusaha menenangkan dirinya, lalu mengangguk.

"Baiklah saya akan meninggalkannya dulu, nanti kalau dia sadar saya akan menjemputnya lagi" gumamnya sambil meletakkan tas Sungmin di kursi dan hampir melonjak kaget ketika Kyuhyun berseru dalam bahasa Jerman yang tidak dimengertinya.

Kibum agak menahan senyum karena dia tahu arti kata-kata Kyuhyun, 'Langkahi dulu mayatku', itu artinya.

"Tidak usah Key, biar aku yang mengantarnya sekalian pulang nanti"

Key mengangguk, sebenarnya dia ingin membantah, dia ingin mengantar Sungmin, sebenarnya sejak dulu dia sudah suka pada Sungmin tetapi belum berani mengungkapkannya karena Sungmin terlihat begitu tertutup, kejadian ini dianggapnya sebagai kesempatan mendekati Sungmin, tapi mengingat aura tak nyaman di ruangan ini, Key memutuskan menyerah, mungkin lain kali, putusnya. Lalu melangkah ke luar setelah mengangguk pada semuanya, tak bisa menahan untuk mempercepat langkahnya keluar dari situ.

"Aku yang akan membawanya pulang", Kyuhyun bergumam memecah keheningan.

"Kau ada rapat satu jam lagi Kyuhyun", sela Changmin tajam.

"Batalkan, mereka akan menyesuaikan jadwalnya denganku"

Kibum dan Changmin hanya bisa berpandangan, lalu mengangkat bahu.

~O~

Ketika Sungmin membuka mata dia sudah ada di ranjangnya, mengenakan salah satu piyama milik Kyuhyun, lelaki itu sedang duduk di ranjang di sebelahnya, bersila dengan menghadap notebooknya, wajahnya serius sekali. Sungmin merasa pusingnya sudah hilang, tapi rasa nyeri di tubuhnya belum hilang juga, sepertinya dia masih demam.

Seolah merasakan gerakan Sungmin, Kyuhyun menoleh, dan tersenyum.

"Tadi aku mencari piyama untukmu, ternyata kau tak punya piyama ataupun gaun tidur ya? Aku tidak tahu sebelumnya karena aku selalu menelanjangimu sebelum tidur"

Wajah Sungmin memerah, bisa bisanya Kyuhyun memilih kata-kata itu sebagai kalimat sapaan pembukanya.

"Kenapa aku tiba-tiba sudah di rumah? Jam berapa ini?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya, "Kau tidak tahu? Tadi pagi kau pingsan lalu dokter Kibum menyuntikmu dengan obat yang membuatmu tidur, tapi aku harus mengajukan komplain karena sepertinya dosisnya terlalu besar, kau tertidur hampir sepuluh jam. Sekarang sudah jam delapan malam"

Sungmin terperangah, "Jam delapan malam?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Besok-besok kalau kau merasa tidak enak badan jangan memaksakan diri untuk masuk, kau sangat merepotkanku, aku terpaksa pulang setengah hari untuk menjagamu"

Wajah Sungmin memucat, dia telah mengganggu kesibukan Kyuhyun. Padahal lelaki itu punya jadwal yang sangat padat dan terpaksa meninggalkannya hanya gara-gara dia pingsan.

" Jo-joesonghabnida", suara Sungmin terdengar lemah, penuh penyesalan. Kyuhyun menoleh mendengar nada suara Sungmin, lalu menutup notebooknya dan meletakkannya di meja samping ranjang.

"Aku tidak memarahimu, lagipula sudah lama aku tidak mengambil cuti", dengan lembut Kyuhyun meletakkan tangannya di dahi Sungmin, "sudah mendingan, tadi kau panas sekali tahu, aku sampai mengkompresmu dengan air es"

Sungmin memejamkan matanya merasakan tangan Kyuhyun yang sejuk di dahinya, kenapa lelaki ini begitu lembut dan penuh perhatian? Sudah lama sekali rasanya sejak ada yang memperhatikan dirinya. Setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal, Sungmin selalu berjuang sendirian, tidak pernah sama sekali mengijinkan dirinya menjadi lemah. Sekarang, perhatian yang begitu lembut dari Kyuhyun entah kenapa membuat dadanya sesak.

"Kau sudah bisa minum obatnya? Dokter Kibum membawakan obat untuk kau minum, tunggu sebentar", Kyuhyun bangkit dari ranjang dan melangkah keluar kamar, tak lama kemudian dia kembali membawa nampan, meletakkannya di meja samping ranjang dan membantu Sungmin duduk.

"Kau harus makan dulu sebelum minum obat", Aroma kuah yang sangat menggoda itu benar benar membuat air liur menetes, Sungmin menoleh ke atas nampan yang diletakkan di pangkuannya, semangkuk sup daging yang masih panas dengan aroma yang sangat enak.

"Itu bukan bubur ayam, jadi kuharap kau tidak memuntahkannya", ada nada geli dalam suara Kyuhyun, Mau tak mau Sungmin tersenyum karena ternyata Kyuhyun masih teringat percakapan mereka kemarin.

Dengan pelan dia berusaha mengangkat sendok sup itu, tapi Kyuhyun menahannya, "Aku suapi", gumamnya sambil mengambil sendok itu.

Wajah Sungmin memerah canggung, tapi ketika Kyuhyun mengarahkan sendok itu ke mulutnya ahkirnya dia membuka mulutnya pelan. Dengan tenang Kyuhyun menyuapi Sungmin, setelah selesai dia meletakkan mangkuk kosong itu ke sebelah ranjang,

"Ada yang menempel di bibirmu", tanpa disangka Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya, lalu menjilat sudut bibir Sungmin dengan lembut, "sekarang sudah bersih", Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat wajah Sungmin yang merah padam.

"Te-terimakasih" gumam Sungmin terbata-bata.

Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun meraih pundak Sungmin dan menciumnya, ciuman yang sangat dalam dan membakar, seolah-olah ingin melumat bibir Sungmin sampai habis, lama sekali Kyuhyun mencium Sungmin, sampai napas mereka berdua terengah-engah ketika Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya, "Sama-sama", gumam Kyuhyun dengan parau kemudian, "kalau begitu minum obatmu, setelah itu kau harus tidur lagi."

Dengan patuh Sungmin berbaring lagi di ranjang dan membiarkan Kyuhyun menyelimutinya. Lelaki itu lalu duduk di ranjang di samping Sungmin dan menyalakan notebooknya lagi, lalu mulai tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya.

Sungmin termenung agak lama, Kyuhyun tidak menyentuhnya malam ini, tetapi lelaki ini tetap bermalam di apartement ini untuk merawatnya. Ternyata di balik sikap kejam dan arogannya, Masih ada sisi baik di jiwanya. Dengan pemikiran seperti itu, Sungmin kembali tertidur lelap.

.

.

 **TBC/END?**


End file.
